Gemelos
by Mikan-chan02
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te lo arrebatan todo? Cuando tienes que aprender a vivir en silencio. Cuando lo único que te queda es tu hermano gemelo. Cuando acabas siendo una muñeca en manos de otros. Esta es la historia de dos hermanos gemelos Mikan y Miko que tendrán que pasar todo tipo de obstáculos a causa de un poder especial, llamado Alice. Las heridas se cosen con las agujas del reloj
1. El principio del fin

**Capitulo 1: El principio del fin.**

" _Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir"_

Era una tarde de primavera tranquila en casa de los Yukihara, los gemelos Mikan y Miko jugueteaban y corrían por los pasillos de su casa.

Ellos vivían en una gran casa rústica de madera con un jardín enorme, al lado de un parque y rodeada de cerezos florecientes, era justo el espacio que necesitaban, ya que a la familia le gustaba salir en bicicleta los domingos o dar un paseo con sus amigos, Hotaru y Tsubasa.

La vida de esos dos pequeños no podía ser mejor, tenían una familia unida aunque pequeña ya que solo tenían a sus padres y un tío, pero estaba en un colegio lejano siendo director.

-Tranquilos chicos, os vais a caer- Les decía su madre, Yuka, recogiendo la mesa junto a su marido Izumi quien no trabajaba hoy.

-Oye Yuka, hoy es domingo y lo tengo libre ¿Qué tal si nos vamos al parque a dar un paseo? ¿Os gusta la idea chicos?- Su padre les preguntó, mirando a los dos niños que se peleaban por una pelota, dejaron la pelota en el suelo y lanzaron una mirada de suplica a su madre.

-Bueno, está bien pero volveremos a la hora de merendar- Dijo ella mirando a su marido, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, chicos corred a por lo que os queráis llevar ¡salimos en 10 minutos!- Gritó su padre al ver a los dos niños nuevamente peleándose por la pelota.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, la familia salió a dar un paseo por el parque hasta que un rato después se encontraron con Tsubasa y Hotaru.

-¡Mamá, Mamá! ¿Podemos ir con ellos?- Preguntó Mikan tirando de la camisa de su madre.

-Vale, yo estaré hablando con los padres de Hotaru y Tsubasa- Respondió ella, y los dos niños corrieron hacia el árbol donde se encontraban los otros dos.

-Hota-chaan!- Mikan gritó corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia Hotaru para abrazarla, pero lo único que hizo Hotaru fue dar un paso a la izquierda para esquivar a Mikan y que esta cayera al suelo. Hotaru a veces podía ser muy cruel, pero en el fondo ella haría cualquier cosa por Mikan, iba a reprochar por esquivarla cuando Miko la interrumpió.

-Hotaru, ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó, al escuchar esto Mikan volvió a mirar a Hotaru, quien estaba cabizbaja y tenia los puños fuertemente apretados, como si se estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas

-Nos tenemos que ir, no hemos podido decíroslo antes pero no nos queda mucho tiempo, así que nos tendremos que despedir rápido- Murmuró Tsubasa con una sonrisa triste.

-Mikan… gracias por todo, por estar siempre ahí aun que a veces no me lo merezca, prométeme que pase lo que pase nos volveremos a ver ¿Vale? - Dijo en voz baja y abrazó a Mikan, esta aun no sabía cómo reaccionar, aunque después le devolvió el abrazo. -Prometido Hotaru- Le susurró, aun sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-Y bueno Miko, cuídate y cuídala a ella por mí, es demasiado torpe ella sola- Sonrió y también abrazo a Miko, los gemelos estaban desconcertados sobre todo cuando Hotaru se fue corriendo, ya que no pudo resistir más las lágrimas.

-Tsubasa-sempai ¿que pas- Mikan fue interrumpida por un abrazo de oso de Tsubasa.

-Te echare de menos pequeña, espero que me perdones por esto- Dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, cosa que hizo que Mikan se sonrojara y que su hermano se entrometiera.

-Seguirás siendo igual de protector siempre ¿eh? Te echare de menos estúpido, cuídate-Bromeó y le puso la mano en la cabeza -Nos veremos- Y con una sonrisa triste se fue corriendo hacia sus padres.

Los gemelos los siguieron, pero cuando ellos habían llegado Hotaru y Tsubasa habían desaparecido.

-Mamá ¿donde están?- Preguntó Miko, al ver a su madre con ojos tristes.

-Se han tenido que ir, no pasa nada- Les sonrió, aun que el notó que era falsa.

-Iros vosotros dos a jugar, tengo que hablar con mamá un momento- Su padre les dijo, ellos obedecieron y fueron al parque con la pelota.

Los dos niños jugaban a dar patadas a la pelota, hasta que Miko fue un momento a beber agua, mientras Mikan se puso a jugar sola pero en uno de los golpes le dio una patada demasiado fuerte y la pelota salió disparada hacia la carretera.

Mikan, ingenua salió corriendo hacia la pelota. Cerca de allí su padre Izumi les buscaba junto a su madre y su hermano para irse a su casa.

-Miko ¿y tu hermana? Es hora de irnos- Su padre le preguntó.

-Debería de estar aquí, ¡Le dije que esperase mientras iba a beber agua!- Exclamó preocupado al no verla por ninguna parte.

Los tres corrieron a buscarla hasta que Miko y su padre vieron a una niña en medio de la carretera mientras un coche iba hacia ella a toda velocidad, su padre salió corriendo en busca de Mikan pero Miko se quedo inmóvil, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¡Mikan!- Grito su padre, mientras corría hacia ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mikan levanto la mirada y se paralizó al ver que el coche no frenaba y sus pies no reaccionaban.

Sonó un fuerte golpe y un grito que llamó la atención de Yuka, quien corría desesperadamente hacia su marido.

Sangre…. Era lo único que se podía apreciar por la carretera además de los gritos de Mikan.

-¡Papa!- Gritó, mirando aturdida el cuerpo ensangrentado de su padre.

Izumi pudo llegar antes de que el coche atropellara a Mikan, pero al salvarla fue él quien ocupó su puesto.

Mikan se levantó como pudo, tenía las rodillas y los codos ensangrentados pero no le importó, ella solo corrió hacia su padre para despertarle, un río de lágrimas corría por su cara.

-¡Papá despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Papá!-Gritaba una y otra vez, zarandeando a su padre para que abriera los ojos, pero no había reacción, se quedó llorando en su pecho hasta que de pronto notó una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Mikan- Murmuró su padre, tosiendo sangre…demasiadas cantidades.

-¿Papá?- Preguntó, al ver que al fin había despertado.

-Mikan…muchos problemas vendrán en el futuro, es mejor que lo sepas ya, Miko y tu sois especiales… tenéis que ir a Gakuen Alice, allí estaréis a salvo -susurró, pero Mikan no entendía lo que decía

-¡Mikan busca ayuda!- Gritó Yuka y se arrodillo al lado de su marido –Por favor no te mueras, por favor, te pondrás bien- Yuka lloraba sosteniendo la mano de su marido. Mikan se asustó ante el grito de su madre, pero fue corriendo a buscar ayuda.

-Te amo- murmuró limpiándole las lágrimas a su mujer y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, hasta que su cuerpo se quedo sin vida.

-¡No! ¡Izumi!- Gritaba Yuka desesperada, intentando despertarlo, pero ya no había nada que hacer, era demasiado tarde.

 _Había muerto._

Cuando la ambulancia llegó ya no había nada que hacer, aun que se llevaron a Mikan al hospital para curarle las heridas.

En el hospital hablaron con Yuka, mientras lloraba y caía al suelo al escuchar a los médicos. Simplemente no aceptaba lo que pasaba, mientras Miko estaba abrazando a Mikan en la sala de espera, quien no paraba de temblar, y aun que ninguno de los dos había derramado una lagrima en ese momento, sus expresiones lo decían todo.

-¡Como que no han podido salvarlo! Como…- Escuchaban a su madre gritar desde la otra sala.

Si os creéis que esto ha terminado, solo acaba de empezar.


	2. Hombre Misterioso

**Capitulo 2: Hombre misterioso.**

" _Las heridas se cosen con las agujas del reloj"_

Después del hospital un coche de policía les llevo a su casa, cuando llegaron ya era de noche, abrieron la puerta y los niños subieron a sus habitaciones mientras Yuka se encerró en el baño.

 **En la planta de arriba**.

Mikan corrió hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella de un gran portazo, se sentó al lado de su armario, abrazando a sus piernas mientras escondía la cabeza para empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ Se repetía una y otra vez ¿Por qué tenían que arrebatarle a su padre? Todo era su culpa, y ese peso podía con ella.

Miko, que desde la habitación de al lado escucho el portazo, llamó a la puerta de su hermana preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

….

-¿Mikan?- Preguntó y volvió a llamar, esta vez solo logró oír los sollozos de su hermana así que decidió abrir y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Lentamente le puso la mano en la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle, se sorprendió de la cara de su hermana, Mikan tenía los ojos rojos del llanto y todas las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas.

No sabía qué hacer para consolarla, así que la abrazó, a lo Mikan accedió y siguió llorando en su pecho.

-L- lo siento- Dijo Mikan con la voz ronca del llanto.

-¿Por qué? Nada de esto fue tu culpa Mikan- El le respondió acariciándole la espalda lentamente.

-Si no hubiera ido a por la pelota, si me hubiera movido cuando el coche venia hacia mi ahora el no estaría muerto…- Dijo en un susurro, en su voz se notaba la culpa y la tristeza que sentía por dentro

-Mikan… fue mi culpa, nunca debí dejarte sola, debí haber ido cuando ese coche iba hacia ti… Lo siento. No supe reaccionar y ahora papa está muerto - Miko le respondió abrazándola más fuerte.

-Tú también puedes llorar ¿sabes?- Le susurró Mikan, quien noto como su hermano se aguantaba las lagrimas a cada momento.

-No puedo, tengo que ser fuerte para cuidaros- Le respondió, con la voz ronca.

-No podrás cuidarnos si sigues conteniendo tu tristeza- Dijo Mikan y empezó a ver lagrimas caer frente a ella. Los dos hermanos se quedaron la noche abrazados en el mismo sitio, dejando caer las lágrimas que no podrían frente a su madre.

El día siguiente fue mucho más tranquilo, los gemelos no salieron de la habitación de Mikan, y Yuka tampoco mostró interés en ir. Pero en el tercer dia…

Cuando Miko se levantó en la mañana, dejo con cuidado a su hermana en la cama y bajo por las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre en el sofá con la mirada perdida y los ojos cansados.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó asustado al ver a su madre en ese estado. Yuka ni se giro para mirarle, parecía que estuviera metida en una burbuja.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?- Exclamo Mikan, corriendo hacia su madre, pero aun que se parara frente a ella no había reacción.

-Será mejor que la dejemos sola- Dijo su hermano, arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada inocente de su hermana

-Es mi culpa ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella, cabizbaja.

-No es tu culpa idiota-Respondió el, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza a Mikan y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, a la que ella respondió.

-Ahora mama está un poco triste por lo de papá, así que tendremos que ayudarla en las tareas de casa, ya que no os puedo cuidar a las dos a la vez- Dijo, explicando de la manera más suave la situación -Iré a hacer el desayuno -

-Está bien, yo iré haciendo las camas- Respondió Mikan y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Fueron pasando los días y Yuka aun no salía de su burbuja, solo se quedaba ahí quieta cada vez más delgada y más desgastada por el tiempo.

Poco a poco Mikan y Miko lograron mantenerse solos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su pequeño secreto. A veces Mikan escuchaba a Miko pelearse con su madre, ya que ella dejo de cuidar a sus hijos para quedarse sentada mirando a la nada. Era una situación dura, pero no tenían otra opción ya que si se entregaban a los servicios sociales los separarían en diferentes familias.

-¡Mírame! ¿Porque no lo superas ya?¡Se fue y no volverá, deja de encerrarte en ti misma y hazte cargo de tus hijos de una vez!- Gritó Miko a su madre, desde el salón Mikan escuchaba cada una de las palabras hirientes de su hermano, pero era la realidad. Mikan acabó siendo la única que cuidaba a su madre, bañarla, vestila, darle de comer…

 **Fueron pasando los meses, y con ellos los años…**

 **Dos años exactamente.**

En esos dos años cambiaron muchas cosas, pero la mayor fue la pequeña Mikan.

Ella empezó a ser más callada, a no sonreír tanto y a dejar de confiar en la gente, pues hasta su propia madre la había abandonado, además por mucho que ella había buscado a Hotaru y a Tsubasa no había rastro de ellos.

Ella solo tenía a su hermano.

Era un día como otros, Mikan y Miko volvían del colegio cuando al entrar en casa no vieron a su madre sentada en el sofá, como solía estar normalmente.

Mikan empezó a buscar por toda la casa, pero no había rastro, mientras Miko hacia la comida tranquilamente.

-Al parecer también la hemos perdido a ella- Murmuró Mikan, con la mirada triste

-Ella ya se perdió sola hace más de dos años Mikan- Respondió su hermano. ¿Qué clase de infancia le estaba dando a su hermana y a el mismo? Su madre se había asumido y encerrado en su propio dolor dejándolos a ellos solos en el mundo.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo nuestra madre- Defendió ella, temerosa de la respuesta de su hermano.

-Hace tiempo que deje de considerarla como una madre, para los dos- Dijo él, mirando fijamente a Mikan.

-Tienes que entenderla…- Fue cortada por su hermano

-¿Entender de qué? Por su culpa somos nosotros los que tenemos que aguantar todo esto - Empezó a gritar y despotricar por la casa, Mikan solo se quedo mirándolo con ojos tristes, hasta que Miko se dio cuenta y se acercó a abrazarla

-Vayamos a comer, a lo mejor solo ha ido a dar un paseo- Volvió a decir tranquilamente mientras empezaba a poner la mesa, Mikan corrió a ayudarle.

El día paso tranquilo, después de hacer sus tareas estudiar y ordenar la casa se sentaron en el sofá a ver unas películas, como lo hacían cuando su padre aun vivía.

-Miko, es tarde ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?- Mikan preocupada le preguntó a su hermano

-Sabe cuidarse sola- El respondió como si nada

-Pero…- Su hermano le interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡¿Crees que va a volver a ser como antes?! Mikan, dos años han sido lo suficiente como para recuperarse, si no lo ha hecho ya no lo hará nunca, nuestra madre se ha ido, como papá- Miko dijo con rabia, dejando a su hermana callada.

-¿Siempre tienes que alterarte tanto cada vez que hablo de ella?- Fue esta vez ella la que hablo con rencor.

-No lo tendría que hacer si te dieras cuenta de la realidad- Respondió, finalizando la conversación.

Unas horas más tarde, sobre las 10:30 de la noche sonó el timbre

-¿Sera mamá?- Pensó Mikan corriendo del sofá para ir a abrir la puerta.

Si, era Yuka, pero no estaba sola, tenía un hombre sospechoso agarrado del brazo.

-¿M-mama?- Mikan asustada preguntó ¿Por qué traía a un hombre así? ¿Quien era él?

-¿Que pasa Mik- Miko no pudo seguir la frase porque su vista topó con un hombre extraño, tenía un traje negro y largo, y el pelo negro y desordenado con ojos verdes que miraban amenazantes

No daba muy buena espina.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Miko mirando sospechoso a su madre, pero ella solo se le quedo mirando con la mirada tan vacía de siempre

-Soy su pareja- Respondió el hombre, lo que hizo gritar a Mikan.

-¿¡Pareja!?- Mikan grito, aun que se tapó la boca rápidamente en cuanto vio la mirada del hombre, quien la cogió del cuello y la puso a su altura

-¿Algún problema?- Amenazó.

-¡Mikan!- Gritó Miko y empezó a patear al hombre, pero este lo tiró al suelo de una patada.

-Bien, con esto os aclaro que de ahora en adelante mando yo- Dijo mientras soltaba a Mikan quien corría hacia su hermano, que estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Miko! ¡Miko despierta!- Repetía una y otra vez, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con caer, no podía perder a lo único que le quedaba.

-Deja de gritar, me molesta- Gruñó aquel hombre, Mikan hizo caso omiso hasta que el hombre la cogió de la camisa-

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- Grito tirándola al suelo

-¡Suéltame!- Mikan intentaba escapar de sus manos cuando el hombre le dio una bofetada, de la fuerza cayó al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un líquido caliente por la mejilla, sangre..

Mikan no sabía qué hacer, tenía un hombre desconocido y peligroso en casa y su hermano estaba inconsciente. Fue a por él con la fuerza que le quedaba y aun que las piernas le temblaban sin cesar logró subir a Miko hasta su habitación. Allí le puso un paño mojado en la cabeza y se sentó a su lado a esperar.

 **1 hora después.**

Miko abrió lentamente los ojos. Sintiendo un dolor profundo en la cabeza.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó al no recordar nada.

-¡Miko! ¡No sabía si despertarías! No me vuelvas a dejar sola con el- Mikan dijo, corriendo hacia la cama de su hermano.

-¿Con quién? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y porque tienes sangre en la cara?- Demasiadas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza.

-Un hombre vino con mamá, yo grite y me cogió del cuello. Tú fuiste a por él pero te empujó y te diste en la cabeza, cuando yo fue hacia ti me pego una bofetada y me arañó- Explicó ella, limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

-Voy a bajar a ver, quédate aquí escondida por si acaso- Ordenó Miko mientras empujaba a su hermana hacia el baño, quien se resistía a dejarle ir solo.

-Quédate aquí, yo iré a bajar-Dijo y la escondió en la bañera, para salir a investigar quién era ese hombre. Estaba enfadado por lo que le había hecho a su hermana, pero si le dejó inconsciente de una patada, el no estaría a su altura en una pelea.


	3. Gatita

**Capitulo 3: Gatita.**

" _Todos somos víctimas de nuestras propias mentes"_

Miko abrió lentamente los ojos. Sintiendo un dolor profundo en la cabeza.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó al no recordar nada.

-¡Miko! ¡No sabía si despertarías! No me vuelvas a dejar sola con el- Mikan dijo, corriendo hacia la cama de su hermano.

-¿Con quién? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y porque tienes sangre en la cara?- Demasiadas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza.

-Un hombre vino con mamá, yo grite y me cogió del cuello. Tú fuiste a por él pero te empujó y te diste en la cabeza, cuando yo fue hacia ti me pego una bofetada y me arañó- Explicó ella, limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

-Voy a bajar a ver, quédate aquí escondida por si acaso- Ordenó Miko mientras empujaba a su hermana hacia el baño, quien se resistía a dejarle ir solo.

-Quédate aquí, yo iré a bajar-Dijo y la escondió en la bañera, para salir a investigar quién era ese hombre. Estaba enfadado por lo que le había hecho a su hermana, pero si le dejó inconsciente de una patada, el no estaría a su altura en una pelea.

Miró de reojo a través de la esquina para ver a aquel hombre con Yuka, le estaba inyectando una especie de líquido en el brazo ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a Yuka?- Salió de su escondite para darle un susto a Kuroi, quien le miró con rabia.

El hombre fue rápido hacia Miko y le cogió de la camisa estampándolo contra la pared

-Mira niño, será mejor que empieces a tenerme más respeto por tu bien, ¿entendido?- Dijo susurrándole al oído, creando escalofríos en Miko.

-¿Y si no que?- Preguntó con aire de burla.

-He visto que le tienes mucho cariño a esa chica, es tu hermana pequeña ¿verdad? Seguro que no quieres que le pase nada, además es muy mona, que pena si alguien _la tocase-_ Respondió sonriendo, había acertado en su punto débil.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella- Gruñó.

-Pues cumple mis órdenes y no habrá problemas- Dijo soltándole y volviendo al sofá. Yuka había visto y oído todo eso sin embargo no reacciono. Ni siquiera se dignó a decir una palabra.

Miko corrió hacia la habitación, abrió el cuarto de baño y vio a Mikan sentada en la bañera mirándolo cara preocupada, y sin pensarlo la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Mikan al ser casi asfixiada por el abrazo de su hermano

-Nunca te separes de mi, Mikan. Y mucho menos para juntarte con ese hombre ¿vale?- Y ella asintió

-¿Entonces no va a irse?- Preguntó Mikan

-No, ya viste que nos hizo la primera vez. Todo por culpa de Yuka- Dijo con rencor

-Ella solo quiere llenar el vacío que le dejo papá- Otra vez, las mismas peleas de siempre

-¿Trayéndonos a ese hombre? Mikan, deja de ver a Yuka como una madre, dejo de serlo para mí y para ti, abre los ojos…- Trató de explicarle.

-Tengo sueño Miko- Mikan dijo bostezando, entonces Miko ayudó a su hermana a salir de la ducha y se fueron a dormir en el cuarto de Mikan, aun que Miko fue él quien menos durmió, ya que paso la noche vigilando hasta que cayó rendido de sueño.

 **Por la mañana.**

Miko se despertó con los rayos de sol dándole directamente en la cara, cuando logro abrir los ojos e incorporarse se dio cuenta. Mikan no estaba.

Se levanto corriendo y abrió la puerta del baño buscándola. Pero se topó con una Mikan muy sonrojada en ropa interior de ositos.

-¡KYAAAA!- Gritó mientras le empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía a mano, Miko salió corriendo del baño bromeando sobre la ropa interior de su hermana. Un rato después salió Mikan con cara de enfadada

-¿Te vas a enfadar por eso?- Miko indignado reprochó

-Así aprenderás a no entrar en el baño mientras yo me visto- Contestó ella, escuchando las bromas de Miko.

-Por cierto, bonita ropa interior ¿no?- Bromeó, ganándose una mirada de muerte de su hermana.

-Bueno, voy a ver si no hay nadie en la cocina y bajamos a desayunar ¿vale?- Dijo Miko mientras salía por la puerta con cuidado.

Mikan mientras se vistió, se puso unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta negra junto a unas converse a juego y el pelo suelto.

Mientras Miko se asomó a la cocina y por suerte no había nadie, le hizo una seña a su hermana desde la puerta para que bajase y empezó a preparar las tortitas, después de unos años aprendió a cocinar más de una receta por su propio bien.

Mikan mientras iba preparando los zumos para ellos y poniendo la mesa. En cuando terminaron se pusieron a comer.

-Te vas a poner gorda- Dijo Miko al ver la gran montaña de tortitas en el plato de su hermana.

-Hmmffpssd- Intentó decir Mikan con la boca llena de tortitas, mientras Miko soltaba una carcajada.

-Ese hombre ¿sigue…aquí?- Susurró.

-Si… no sé cómo vamos a vivir así pero solo podremos salir cuando el no esté a la vista, es lo más seguro- Respondió su hermano pensativo.

-¿Y si nos escapamos?- Sugirió Mikan.

-No tenemos dinero, además es peligroso- No, de hecho no tenia buena pinta, acabarían separándolos en un centro de acogida.

Siguieron hablando de cosas al azar cuando el hombre llegó salón, a los gemelos se les erizo la piel.

Miko hizo señas a Mikan para que saliera distraídamente, pero mientras intentaba salir el hombre la pilló

-¿A dónde vas pequeña?- Preguntó, Mikan se puso nerviosa

-A mi cuarto- Respondió, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- Dijo acercándose hasta quedarse detrás de ella

-¡No te acerques!- Miko salió corriendo hacia el hombre ¿Cómo se le ocurría acercarse así a su hermana? Pero el hombre saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo poso en el cuello de Mikan firmemente.

-Yo que tu no seguiría hacia adelante- Sonrió sádicamente

-¡Suéltala!- Gritó, pero el hombre solo apretó más el cuchillo, haciendo quejarse más a Mikan. Un hilo de sangre empezó a recorrer su cuello hasta esconderse por la camisa del pijama, ahora manchada de sangre.

-Ahora me iré, pero mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso cuando me acerque a la gatita- Soltó a Mikan, que cayó al suelo de rodillas, tapándose el cuello con una mano.

-¡Mikan! ¿Estás bien?- Miko la cogió en brazos y se la llevo al baño. Allí cogió un trapo de agua empezó a enjuagar la herida de su cuello, era un pequeño corte pero aun así, la sangre fluía.

-Si- Contestó, haciendo una mueca por el dolor.

-No debí dejar que se acercara a ti, lo siento.- Murmuró Miko cabizbajo.

-No es tu culpa, debí haber estado mas atenta- Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Yuka

**Capitulo 4: Yuka.**

" _Deja de buscar la felicidad en el mismo lugar donde la perdiste"_

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- Preguntó acercándose hasta quedarse detrás de ella

-¡No te acerques!- Miko salió corriendo hacia el hombre, el no le perdonaría que se acercase así a su hermana, pero el hombre saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo posó en el cuello de Mikan firmemente.

-Si fuera tú no continuaría- Sonrió sádicamente.

-¡Suéltala!- Gritó, pero el solo apretó más el cuchillo, haciendo quejarse más a Mikan. Un hilo de sangre empezó a recorrer su cuello hasta esconderse por la camisa de su pijama, ahora manchada de sangre.

-Ahora me iré, pero mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso cuando me acerque a la gatita- Soltó a Mikan, que cayó al suelo de rodillas, tapándose el cuello con una mano.

-¡Mikan! ¿Estás bien?- Miko la cogió en brazos y se la llevo al baño. Allí cogió un trapo de agua empezó a enjuagar la herida de su cuello, era un pequeño corte pero aun así, la sangre fluía.

-Si- Contestó, haciendo una mueca por el dolor.

-No debí dejar que se acercara a ti, lo siento.- Murmuró Miko cabizbajo.

-No es tu culpa, debí haber estado más atenta- Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando todo pasó, los gemelos salieron del baño asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y fueron al salón, a recoger el estropicio que monto él.

-¿Y mamá? Ayer no la vi en todo el día- Preguntó Mikan al terminar de recoger.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, no me importa la vida de Yuka- Respondió su hermano, así que mientras él se sentaba a ver la televisión un rato, Mikan subió hacia la habitación de su madre.

 **Pov Mikan**

Decidí ir a buscarla yo sola a su habitación, seguro que sigue en la cama tirada con la misma mirada de siempre, pero de pronto me llega un olor a alcohol y vomito desde la habitación de mi madre y empiezo a correr más a ella tapándome la nariz, el olor es asqueroso.

Cuando llegué vi…no creo que haya palabras para describir lo que vi.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

Grité.

 **Pov Miko**

Estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente cuando escuché un grito que provenía de la planta de arriba, y de repente una pregunta se me pasó por la cabeza.

¿Y si él había vuelto?

Subo corriendo hacia el cuarto, donde me encuentro a Mikan parada en frente de la puerta de la habitación, con las piernas temblorosas. Me doy cuenta del porque cuando miro hacia arriba y veo a Yuka.

En el suelo había unas veinte de botellas de todo tipo de alcohol derramado, cristales rotos, jeringuillas, vómitos y papel manchado de sangre. Yuka estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos y los pies ensangrentados y llenos de moratones probablemente de andar descalza, tenía la misma mirada de siempre y unas enormes ojeras. Por su notable delgadez y su cara se podía notar que no había comido desde hace un tiempo.

-Creí que al estar él, no hacía falta que la cuidara yo pero…- Murmura Mikan, acercándose lentamente a Yuka.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Yuka con voz ronca, mirando a Mikan con miedo. Esperaba que Mikan se enfadara o se entristeciera pero en cambio su reacción me sorprendió.

-Soy Mikan mama, tu hija menor- Responde ella con una pequeña sonrisa triste mientras empieza a peinar el pelo de Yuka

-Mikan…- Murmura ella, como si intentara recordar quién era. Me quedo un rato observando la escena, pero decido poner fin al ver la expresión de mi hermana.

-Ya basta Mikan, sal fuera- Le ordeno, y ella obedece sin rechistar.

-¿Ya ni te acuerdas de tu propia hija? Y además ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? - Pregunto con rencor.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo siento, lo necesito, necesito esto para olvidar- Contesta, refiriéndose a todo lo tirado por el suelo.

-¿Crees que a nosotros no nos dolió? Nosotros también perdimos a alguien importante pero seguimos adelante solos ya que tú renunciaste a nosotros, para esto. ¿Sabes Yuka? Me da pena lo débil que has llegado a ser- Gruño.

-No me llames Yuka, yo aun sigo siendo vuestra madre- Murmura con voz triste, mirándome a punto de llorar, iba a responder cuando Mikan me interrumpió

-Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser nuestra madre… Yuka- Dice, me duele que tenga que pasar por esta situación, pero supongo que hacía falta algo así para que Mikan se diera cuenta de la soledad que nos rodea.

-¿Por qué no me entendéis?- Justo cuando iba a seguir Mikan tiró un vaso de cristal al suelo, mientras recogía.

-¿Por qué no nos entiendes tu a nosotros? He intentado creer en ti, creer en que saldrías de esto y todo volvería a ser normal, pero estos dos años han sido suficientes como para darme cuenta de lo débil que eres- Responde inexpresiva.

-Lo siento...- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Ya no sirve pedir perdón, tendrás que elegir entre seguir encerrándote o salir adelante, pero ten en cuenta que yo no seguiré esperando.- Responde, nunca la había visto así.

Silencio.

-Supongo que esa ha sido tu respuesta- Digo y empiezo a recoger la basura del suelo junto a Mikan.

Mikan me dejo al cargo de limpiar la habitación mientras ella bañaba y vestía a Yuka, incluso aun me pregunto por qué hacemos esto ¿Lastima tal vez?

Cuando termina de bañarla al menos Yuka ya no parece una moribunda que apesta a vomito y alcohol pero su mirada perdida no cambia.

-Iré a limpiar los baños, tú limpia el salón - Murmura recogiendo los productos necesarios y va hacia nuestro cuarto de baño sin decir una palabra, mientras yo bajo a la planta de abajo.

Hoy sería un día muy ajetreado.

 **Pov Mikan**

Estaba limpiando la bañera intentando calmarme después de lo de hace un momento hasta que percibí que había alguien detrás de mí, mire de reojo por el espejo y como supuse, era él, ya que apestaba a alcohol como mi madre, no tenia escapatoria asi que intenté escapar por el hueco sobrante de la puerta, pero el tenia más fuerza que yo y logró atraparme.

-¡Suéltame!- Grito, llamando a mi hermano, pero no recibo respuesta.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué no viene?- Gruño, mientras él me arrastra por las escaleras.

-Lo até para que no nos molestara y pudiera ver el espectáculo en primera fila- Ríe, apretando su agarre en mí hasta dejarme moratones en las muñecas y los tobillos.

Cuando ya estamos abajo puedo ver a mi hermano atado a una silla con un trapo en la boca, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas, yo sigo forcejeando pero lo único que logro es que me acorrale contra la pared.

-¿Por qué te resistes?- Pregunta inmovilizándome

-Porque me das asco- Respondo impasiva.

-Pues a mi… _Cada_ _vez me gustas más_ \- Me susurra al oído, y noto como una de sus manos se posa sobre mi cadera.

-¡Aléjate!-Grito y lo empujo hacia atrás, pero él me agarra de las muñecas mas fuerte aún, desde el fondo se podía oír perfectamente a mi hermano maldiciéndolo.

-No podrás escaparte, gatita- Ríe acercándose más a mí, intento moverme todo lo que puedo pero tengo mis piernas atrapadas, y para colmo me había agarrado las muñecas encima de la cabeza con una mano, y la barbilla con la otra.

-Aléjate de mí, tu aliento me está provocando nauseas- Gruño.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- Y después de una intensa lucha por ver quién podía con quien me besó. Yo intente resistirme pero tenía demasiada fuerza.

Mi primer beso.

-¡Juro que como te pille te mataré maldito borracho!- Gritó Miko, quien se había deshecho del trapo.

-¿Que has dicho niñato?- Grito dejándome en el suelo, ya que me temblaban tanto las piernas que no era capaz de mantenerme de pie, y fue hacia mi hermano dándole una patada en el costado haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-¡Déjale!- De un salto me monté a su espalda e intente agarrar su cuello.

-¡Mikan no, estoy bien tu vete!- Me gritó Miko intentando levantarse.

-Ni loca te pienso dejar- Respondí intentando dejarle sin respiración pero le me agarró por los brazos y me lanzo contra la pared, sentí un dolor punzante en mi costilla pero lo ignore e intente levantarme.

-Esto ya ha llegado al límite- Dijo y de una patada dejo inconsciente a Miko.

\- Y tu…Vas a sufrir lo que conlleva rechazarme- Me miró sonriendo, yo intente correr pero me cogió de un pie y me arrastró hasta nuestro sótano.

Nunca había visto tal cosa, tenía cuatro cadenas y todo tipo de instrumental de tortura, este hombre realmente está mal de la cabeza.

Se podía respirar olor a alcohol y moho, se me erizó la piel solo de pensar que me podía llegar a hacer aquí.

-Bien gatita, ¿Nunca te han dicho que hay que obedecer a tu padre?- Me agarró de las muñecas, y aunque intente zafarme me logró poner las cadenas en pies y manos

No de daba ninguna buena espina.

-Tú no eres mi padre- Dije escupiéndole sangre en el zapato, pero él me agarro de la coleta.

-En ese caso, tendré que castigarte- Me susurró y empece a oir sonidos metalicos desde el fondo de la habitación

Lo admito, estaba realmente asustada, pero no iba a dejar que disfrutara viéndome suplicar. Intente planear una huida rápida, pero estaba encadenada de pies y manos y por muy entrenada que estuviera, tenía más fuerza que yo, sabia que mi punto fuerte era la agilidad y el de mi hermano la fuerza, estoy segura de que nos estudio bien antes de llegar aquí, si no ya habríamos podido con el.

Pronto los sonidos metalicos cesaron y empece a oir pasos que se acercaba a mi, cerré los ojos imaginando que era un sueño, hasta que sentí un dolor agudo en mi costado. Me estaba haciendo cortes con un cuchillo. No solo uno ni dos, tres, cuatro cinco y hasta ocho.

Eran profundos y el dolor me estaba matando, pero decidí no hacer ninguna mueca, no iba a darle la satisfacción de verme sufrir.

-Veo que aun te resistes, veremos cuanto aguantas ahora- Dijo y de pronto sentí como las cadenas de rompían y mi cuerpo empezaba a flotar en el aire.

¿Estaba soñando? No, no era posible, ya que podía notar perfectamente el dolor de los cortes, lo peor empezó cuando comenzó a apretar su puño y de la nada sentí como si me estuvieran agarrando el cuello fuertemente.

No podía respirar.

¿El estaba haciéndome esto?

¿Qué clase de poder era?

-Ríndete ya niñata, no puedes conmigo- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero yo me negaba a rendirme

Aunque estuviera empezando a marearme, pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas.

-Qu-que es lo que me estás haciendo- Murmuro, intentando articular bien cada una de las palabras.

-Se llama Alice, es extraño que no lo sepas ya que tú también tienes uno- Sonrió, y lo último que recuerdo es que me lanzó contra una pared dejándome inconsciente.

 **POV Miko**

No sé cuanto he estado inconsciente pero la cabeza me va a estallar.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos y enfocar, me encontré al hombre enfrente de mí, mirándome con gracia.

-Al parecer ya has despertado ¿eh?- Dijo en tono burlón

-Y mi hermana- Gruñí

-Oh, no te preocupes, la he cuidado bien- Sonrió, no me espero nada bueno -Es hora de irme, recoged esto antes de que llegue- Dijo y se fue.

En cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse empecé a tirar de la cuerda hasta que se rompió. Poco a poco me fui incorporando, y a pesar de mi gran dolor de cabeza empecé a buscar a Mikan.

-¡Mikan! ¡Mikan!- Empecé a gritar por casa, pero no respondía, fui corriendo al salón pero no vi nada, y tampoco había rastro de ella por las habitaciones.

-¿Que buscas?- Me preguntó Yuka al verme tan desesperado.

-A tu hija, el imbécil ese nos ha dado otra de sus palizas- Le miré con rabia recorriendo la habitación.

-¿Palizas?- Respondió confundida

-Déjalo Yuka- Dije y salí corriendo, el último sitio que me quedaba era la cocina.

Empecé a asustarme cuando vi pequeños rastros de sangre que iban aumentando hasta que me encontré a Mikan ensangrentada e inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Mikan!- Grite y arrodille junto a ella, le vi la camiseta empapada de sangre así que decidid levantársela, pero lo que vi hizo que se me encogiera el corazón. Tenía todo el abdomen lleno de cortes, algunos más profundos que otros, y moratones por brazos y piernas.

-Mikan… Que te ha hecho- Susurré tapándome la boca.


	5. La herida

**Capitulo 7: La herida**

"Así es la vida, a veces eres el cuchillo y otras la herida"

Empecé a asustarme cuando vi pequeños rastros de sangre que iban aumentando, hasta que me encontré a Mikan ensangrentada e inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Mikan!- Grite y arrodille junto a ella, le vi la camiseta empapada de sangre así que decidid levantársela, pero lo que vi hizo que se me encogiera el corazón. Tenía todo el abdomen lleno de cortes, algunos más profundos que otros, y moratones por brazos y piernas.

-Mikan… Que te ha hecho- Susurré tapándome la boca.

Me estremecí.

Estaba bloqueado y siendo llevado por el miedo, justo como el día del accidente de papá. –No volverá a pasar, tienes que calmarte- Me dije a mi mismo, cogiendo en brazos a Mikan y llevándola a su cuarto.

-Es imposible calmarme cuando hay tanta sangre por todos lados- Murmuro, al ver el charco de sangre donde antes estaba Mikan.

-Espero poder curarte con lo poco que tenemos en casa- Pienso mirando todos los cortes que tiene, no puedo dejar que pierda demasiada sangre, ya está más blanca de lo normal. Cuando llegue a la planta de arriba la dejé en la cama mientras corría al baño, a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Mikan guardo para estos casos.

-No puedo llevarla al hospital porque si ven a Mikan en este estado, nos investigaran, y cuando sepan lo que ocurre nos separaran en diferentes familias.- Pensé, así que con todo mi valor empecé a limpiar las heridas menos profundas de Mikan, ella seguía sin despertar, pero estaba viva, ya que la podía oír quejándose de vez en cuando.

 **POV Mikan**

Cuando desperté sentí un terrible ardor en mi vientre, abrí los ojos e intente incorporarme pero punzadas de dolor llegaron a mí, además de todas las vueltas que me daba la cabeza.

-Ahg- Gruñí cuando recordé lo que había pasado y todos los cortes que me había hecho, hasta el extraño poder.

-¿Miko?- Pregunté aturdida, el estaba saliendo del baño y en cuanto me vio se abalanzo hacia mí, vi como quiso abrazarme pero no se atrevió, supongo que sería porque tenía miedo de hacerme daño.

-Mikan lo siento, yo…-Empezó a decir, pero le corté.

-Fue culpa mía por no estar pendiente- Le sonreí, pero el solo me dio una mirada de disculpa.

-No, yo soy el mayor y quien debe protegerte, pero nunca consigo hacerlo y siempre acabas tu herida, lo siento, te prometo que no dejare que te haga más nada.- Dijo con un tono seguro y yo confié en el, siempre lo hacía.

Y entonces me acordé

-El…Me dijo algo raro- Empecé, intentaba buscar las palabras exactas para que no sonara como una loca, pero hasta a mi me costaba creerlo.

-¿Qué fue?- Preguntó sentándose frente a mí en medio de la cama

-El… levanto la mano y una extraña fuerza me agarró del cuello levantándome, como si él pudiera controlarla - A estas alturas, Miko pensaba que su hermana se había dado un golpe más fuerte de lo normal - Dijo que era un Alice y que yo también tenía uno- Le dije, el tenia una cara extraña.

-Mikan ¿Estás segura?- Me preguntó preocupado.

¿Por qué no me creía?

-Papá, antes de morir me dijo algo parecido.- Volví a decir, arrastrando las palabras. Note que Miko se tensó ante la mención de nuestro padre.

-¿Y si es verdad que tenemos algún poder? Podríamos defendernos de él- Insistí.

-Todo esto es un poco confuso ¿Y si solo lo soñaste? Nos haría ilusiones irreales- Respondió Miko, guardando el botiquín. Yo ya tenía todas las heridas curadas y aunque me dolían, convencí a Miko para poder levantarme de la cama, con la condición de esconderme si el venia.

-Oye Miko, tengo- Mikan fue cortada por el sonido de su estómago

-Hambre ¿No? Preparare algo de comer y pondré la mesa, tu siéntate y espera.- Me ordenó y yo obedecí, ya que sabía que protestar en mis condiciones sería inútil.

 **POV Miko**

Como el gemelo mayor tendría que cocinar yo todos lo días, pero cada vez que lo intentaba quemaba todo o simplemente me salía algo asqueroso. Cuando deje que Mikan cocinara me di cuenta de que a ella se le daba mucho mejor que a mí y que al fin podríamos comer algo no precalentado, pero aun Mikan estaba bastante débil como para cocinar.

-¿Qué has hecho? Huele fenomenal- Dijo Mikan cuando termine de poner la mesa.

-Cogí las sobras de ayer, menos mal que te tengo a ti, en estos casos eres muy previsora- Dije -Si, nos tenemos el uno al otro- Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes Mikan, todo mejorara algún día- Le respondi.

-Gracias… Miko-nii- Murmuró Mikan conteniéndose una carcajada mientras yo la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Miko-nii? No me llamabas así desde que éramos pequeños y venias a mi llorando, Mimi-chan- Le respondi con una sonrisa divertida.

-Papá me llamaba así cada vez que traía un juguete para nosotros ¿Verdad Miki-chan?- Me dijo ella a punto de estallar en risas, yo me puse rojo. Ese nombre era una vergüenza para mí, logre que papá me dejara de llamar así hace mucho.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así- Dije, intentando sonar lo más serio posible, pero no dio el resultado que esperé.

-¿No puedo Miki-chan?- Repitió burlándose de mí.

-¡Mikan!- Grité, empezando a reírme también.

-Vale vale, ya paro- Dijo, yo me quede pensativo, era muy raro en nosotros reír con tanta naturaleza desde hace años, Mikan hacia sonrisas falsas y yo simplemente me quedaba serio.

-¿Miko?...ko?... ¡Miko!- Escuché a mi hermana gritando, me caí de la silla del susto y ella se empezó a reír

-¡¿Estas loca?!-Le grité, ella se acerco e intento ayudarme a ponerme de pie, pero recordé que estaba herida cuando vi la mueca de dolor que puso, mierda, se me había olvidado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté acercándome a ella. -Sí, tranquilo- Me respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Mikan, somos gemelos, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que estas fingiendo- Le dije mientras recogía los platos y la subía a mi espalda para ir a la planta de arriba.

 **Pov Mikan.**

-Hey ¿A dónde vamos?- Le pregunté mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-A dormir, ya se está haciendo tarde- Dijo, pero yo protesté.

-Yo no tengo sueño ¿Y si vemos una película?- Sugerí, cuando llegamos a mi habitación me dejo sobre la cama acepto y se fue a buscar una película.

-¿Cuál vemos?- Me preguntó mirando la gran estantería llena de películas que teníamos.

-Mmm…. ¿Que tal Los juegos del hambre?- Pregunté, el asintió pero antes de ponerla se fue.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte desconcertada.

-No se puede ver una película sin palomitas ¿no?- Me sonrió, unos minutos más tarde llego con un bol de palomitas, puso la película y se acomodó a mi lado.

Antes de que la película terminara, yo ya me había quedado dormida encima de mi gemelo

 **Pov Miko**

Estaba viendo la película cuando note un peso sobre mi hombro, cuando mira a ver que era vi mi hermana dormida encima de mí, la tumbe en la cama, apague la película y me tumbé con ella a dormir -Buenas noches Mimi- Murmuré.

-Buenas noches Miko-nii-Respondió, y los dos nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente.


	6. ¿Porque tu?

**Capitulo 8: ¿Por qué tu?**

" _Seguir siendo cuando ni nosotros mismos sabemos quiénes somos"_

¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte desconcertada.

-No se puede ver una película sin palomitas ¿no?- Me sonrió, unos minutos más tarde llego con un bol de palomitas, puso la película y se acomodó a mi lado.

Antes de que la película terminara, yo ya me había quedado dormida encima de mi gemelo-

 **Pov Miko**

Estaba viendo la película cuando note un peso sobre mi hombro, cuando mira a ver que era vi mi hermana dormida encima de mí, la tumbe en la cama, apague la película y me tumbé con ella a dormir -Buenas noches Mimi- Murmuré.

-Buenas noches Miko-nii-Respondió, y los dos nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente.

 **Por la mañana.**

Estaba tan tranquilo durmiendo cuando me desperté por un ruido sordo, en cuanto abrí los ojos y no vi a mi hermana el pánico se apodero de mí.

-¿¡Mikan?!- Grité

-Estoy aquí- Oí una voz, cuando me acerque al lugar de donde provenía vi a mi gemela tumbada en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Pregunte, pero mi hermana me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Esta es la tercera vez que te caes de la cama en esta semana, voy a tener que atarte- Reí mientras me desperezaba e iba a ayudar a mi hermana a levantarse.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno, tu ve haciendo la cama- Dijo Mikan, pero cuando se iba a ir la agarre por la muñeca.

-Recuerda los cortes, además no quiero que bajes sola, espera que haga la cama y vamos los dos ¿ok? - Le ordene, hice la cama y empecé a bajar las escaleras con Mikan en mi espada.

-Bien, no hay nadie.- Yo iré poniendo la mesa- Dije y me fui a la cocina a coger lo necesario, se me hizo la boca agua cuando vi que Mikan había preparado tortitas.

-No sabes lo mucho que te aprecio en este momento- Le dije sin parar de mirar las tortitas.

Mikan solo se rio y empezamos a devorar las tortitas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer hoy?- Pregunte aburrido, no podemos salir porque estamos encerrados en casa, y como escapemos y nos encuentre, nos matara, literalmente.

-Mmm, yo tengo que cuidar a Yuka- Me dijo Mikan, mirándome con ojos de cachorrito. Pidiéndome que la ayudara.

-Si crees que voy a ayudarte deja de soñar- Dije indiferente, pero ella me siguió poniendo esos ojos de cachorrito y, dios, no le puedo decir que no a esos ojitos.

-Está bien- Resople resignado, Mikan me cogió de la mano y me llevo a el cuarto de Yuka, ella estaba tumbada en la cama con la misma expresión de siempre. Abrió las cortinas y empezó a levantar a Yuka cuando que puso una mueca de dolor.

-Mierda- Murmuró, yo fui hacia ella para coger a Yuka, realmente no pesaba nada. Como coger una pluma.

-A ver, llévala a la bañera que yo me encargo, tú recoge la habitación- Me ordenó, yo asentí y empecé a hacer la cama y limpiar el polvo.

 **Pov Mikan**

Como siempre, le quite la ropa y empecé a bañarla, aunque ella ni se inmuto, seguía con su misma expresión perdida.

-Así que ¿tu hermano ha venido a ayudarte?- Murmuró con su hilo de voz.

-Si, a accedido- Le respondi secamente.

-Lo siento- Volvió a murmurar.

-El que sientes ¿No haber cuidado de nosotros durante tres años? O traer a ese monstruo a casa- Le respondi con rencor

-Yo…- Susurro, desde ahí todo se volvió silencioso hasta que la seque, vestí y peine como pude, un rato después llame a Miko para que la tumbara en la cama mientras iba a por algo de comer.

 **Pov Miko**

Estaba mirando a Yuka cuando me fije en su brazo, me acerque un poco más y pude notar marcas de pinchazos

-Así que ahora, en vez de beber ¿te pinchas?- Pregunté indiferente.

-Lo hace el para dejarme tranquila- Yuka respondió tranquilamente

-Eres como una muñeca para todos- Le dije sin mirarla -¿No te da pena?-

-Yo ya no sé quien soy- Murmuró

-Eso me lo demostraste hace tiempo- le respondí fríamente, Mikan venía con un plato de pasta sobrante de ayer.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo empezando a darle de comer

-Me voy, yo no puedo seguir viendo esto- Dije con asco. Sé que debería darle una infancia a Mikan, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Los dos hemos entrado hasta el fondo de este agujero negro.

Me quede pensativo hasta que escuche la voz de Mikan llamándome.

-¿Miko?- Preguntó preocupada

-Estoy bien, solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos- Respondi con la mirada perdida.

-Me voy a duchar, ve recogiendo un poco esto- Dijo señalando todas las bolsas de basura llenas de botellas y papel

-Está bien- Respondi

Fui a sacar la basura, pero cuando entre en casa escuche una voz cantando y la verdad, sonaba realmente bien. Me sorprendí cuando descubrí que provenía del baño donde Mikan se estaba duchando. Pero me sorprendí mas cuando escuche la letra, la cantaba con tanto sentimiento, que era como si vaciara todos sus sentimientos al cantarla.

 **Con Mikan.**

No cometeré los mismos errores que tú cometiste,  
No me lo permitiré a mí misma,  
Porque mi corazón tiene tanta miseria,

No lo destrozaré como tú lo hiciste,  
Caíste tan fuerte,

He aprendido por las malas  
A nunca dejarlo ir tan lejos.

Pierdo mi camino,  
y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que tú lo señales.  
No puedo llorar,  
porque sabes que es debilidad en tus ojos.

Soy forzada a fingir  
una sonrisa, una risa, cada día de mi vida.  
Posiblemente, mi corazón no puede romperse,  
Cuando no estaba ni siquiera entero al empezar.

Te ví morir,  
Te oí llorar, cada noche cuando dormías

Yo era tan joven,  
Deberías haberlo sabido, mejor que apoyarte en mí

Nunca pensaste en ningún otro,  
Tú simplemente mostrabas tu dolor,  
Y ahora yo lloro en mitad de la noche,  
Por la misma maldita cosa.

Por tu culpa,  
Nunca me alejo demasiado de la acera.

Por tu culpa,  
Aprendí a jugar en el lado seguro para no hacerme daño.

Por tu culpa,  
Lo hago lo mejor que puedo solo para olvidar todo.

Por tu culpa,  
Que no se cómo dejar que alguien entre en mi vida.

Por tu culpa,  
Estoy avergonzada de mi vida porque está vacía.

Por tu culpa,  
Tengo miedo.

Por tu culpa,  
Por tu culpa.

Kelly Clarkson – Because of you

 **Pov Miko**

Cuando escuche que salía del cuarto de baño hice como si acabara de subir.

-¿Lista?- Pregunté

-Lista- Sonrió.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal si vemos un rato la tele?- Sugirió, pero cuando íbamos al salón nos encontramos con él, y no parecía nada contento.

-Mira por donde voy a tener con quien pagar mi ira- Sonrió viniendo hacia nosotros, yo me puse delante de Mikan ordenando que se fuera, pero me ignoró.

-O los dos o ninguno- Me susurró.

-Como te pase algo no me lo perdonare- Insistí

-No me vas a convencer- Murmuró, yo resople resignado.

Entonces me empecé a preocupar cuando lo vi sacar una navaja de un cajón.

-Bien ¿Estrenamos chico o seguimos con la gatita?- Dijo mirándonos, como si fuéramos unas simples marionetas a su disposición, como Yuka.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, esta vez me tienes a mi- Dije empujando a Mikan un poco hacia atrás.

-Bien, bien. El chico se ofrece primero- Sonrió antes de propinarle un puñetazo a Miko en las costillas y empezar a patearlo en el suelo.

-¡Quieto!- Gritó Mikan abalanzándose hacia su espalda pero la empujó contra la pared haciendo que se le abrieran algunos cortes.

-¡Te dije que no la tocaras!- Entonces fue cuando Miko le propino un puñetazo en la cara, tal que lo tiro al suelo.

-Vaya vaya, el chico sabe defender a su hermanita- Escupió limpiándose la sangre del labio con la manga.

Entonces mando un puñetazo que Miko esquivo, pero cuando estaba desprevenido lo tiro al suelo de una patada en la cabeza.

Mikan corrió y cogió el cuchillo que él había tirado antes haciéndole un corte en la cara, se quedaron atónitos. Entonces él la empezó a acorralar contra la pared con el cuchillo en la mano, apuntando a su estómago.

-¿Alguna última palabra?- Sonrió

-Eres un monstruo- Gruñó y cerró los ojos esperando el dolor, pero no notó nada, cuando abrió los ojos vio a su gemelo frente a ella.

-M-Miko?- Pregunto cuando vio el cuerpo de Miko cayendo al suelo, las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin parar, no cesaban.

-No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando. Primero papá, luego mamá y tú, no- Susurró Mikan contra el pecho de su hermano.

-Mikan- Su gemelo murmuró débilmente.

-¡Me prometiste que no me dejarías sola!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-Lo s-siento- Volvió a decir, tosiendo sangre

-Te recuperaras, esto no puede acabar así- Mikan dijo entre lágrimas.

-Adiós, Mikan- Susurró con una sonrisa antes de que empezara a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Nooo!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas abrazando a su hermano, ya no le importaba todo lo que le pudieran hacer, ella solo quería que su hermano viviera.

De repente, una luz cegadora color ámbar empezó a rodear a Mikan y a Miko, los dos se percataron de eso. La luz empezó a crecer hasta el punto de rodear la casa

-¿Qué es esto? Es tan cálida- Pensó Mikan

Pero de un momento a otro empezó a volverse oscuro para Mikan, hasta que todo se volvió negro y ya no pudo recordar nada más.

 **En Gakuen Alice**

Serina sensei estaba en la sala de profesores mirando en su bola alice cuando se percató de algo. -Narumi, detecto una fuerte fuente de poder alice por aquí cerca- Dijo.

-¿Eh? Yo también he sentido algo antes, tendremos que ir a ver de qué se trata- Respondió el rubio dando un sorbo de su café

-Yuka ¿Sera obra tuya?- Pensó Narumi.


	7. Sueños

**Capitulo 9: Sueños.**

" _Duele que se acabe lo que nunca empezó_ "

 **En Gakuen Alice**

Serina sensei estaba en la sala de profesores mirando en su bola alice cuando se percató de algo. -Narumi, detecto una fuerte fuente de poder alice por aquí cerca- Dijo.

-¿Eh? Yo también he sentido algo antes, tendremos que ir a ver de qué se trata- Respondió el rubio dando un sorbo de su café

-Yuka ¿Sera obra tuya?- Pensó Narumi.

 **Con Miko**

Estaba intentando incorporarme cuando vi que él iba a clavarle el cuchillo a mi hermana, le prometí que no permitiría que el volviera a hacerle daño, así que hice lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Me interpuse.

El cuchillo se clavo en un lado de mi estomago, haciendo que me desplomara al suelo, vi a mi hermana gritándome mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-Lo siento Mikan, siento dejarte sola- Pensé tristemente.

Pero cuando creía que me iba a morir, una luz cálida empezó a rodearnos a mi hermana y a mi ¿Qué es esto? Pensé. La luz empezó a expandirse hasta el punto de rodear toda la casa. De pronto todo lo que veía era un paisaje en medio de un prado verde.

-Miko- Escuche la voz de mi padre.

-¿Papá?- No puede ser, el está muerto. Pensé

-Miko, ven- Oí detrás de mí, entonces me gire y vi a mis padres, los que solían ser antes.

-¿Papa? ¿Ma ma?- Pregunté sorprendido -¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que estáis vivos?- Grite yendo a abrazarlos, los echaba tanto de menos. Mi madre se veía como antes solía ser, con su sonrisa dulce y brillo en los ojos.

-Estamos en tu mente, cariño- Mi madre me explicó

-¿Mi mente? ¿Cómo que en mi mente?- Pregunté.

-Esta inconsciente, tienes que despertar Miko, Mikan te necesita- Mi padre me miro preocupado.

-Pero… yo recibí una puñalada- Dije desconcertado

-Tu hermana logró curarte con su alice- Me respondió.

-¿Alice? Espera, eso era lo que Mikan me dijo- Caí en el pensamiento

-Vosotros sois especiales, Miko, cuida de tu hermana, ella corre mucho peligro- Dijo mi madre ¿Peligro?

-¿Qué?- Grité preocupado, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Hijo, recuerda esto, tu hermana tiene alices especiales que mucha gente peligrosa querrá, protégela, entrenad vuestros alice contra ellos- Me dijo mi padre, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué alice tenemos?- Pregunte desconcertado

-Tú tienes el alice del- Pero fue cortada por una oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté asustado

-Se ha acabado el tiempo- Mis padres dijeron abrazándome

-Miko, tenéis un tío, el es el director de- Pero no terminé de escuchar todo antes de que se desvaneciera.

Luego todo fue negro.

De un momento a otro sentí que podía abrir los ojos y podía escuchar mi respiración entrecortada ¿Estoy vivo?

Al principio me costó un poco abrirlos, pero lo primero que vi fue la cara de mi hermana llena de lágrimas secas. Ella estaba inconsciente también.

Me intente levantar pero me sentía como si no me hubiera movido en años ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Fui a la puerta y por suerte había un periódico del día de hoy, estábamos en 23 y que yo recuerde el accidente fue el día 21 ¿Llevamos dos días inconscientes?

Después de estirarme fui a por mi hermana, ella seguía dormida y aunque la intente despertar no se movía. La cogí en brazos y la lleve a su cuarto.

-Mikan, despiértate pronto- Murmure dejándola en la cama.

 **Con Mikan**

No entiendo nada, todo a mí alrededor es negro y frio ¿Dónde estoy?

Empiezo a escuchar voces de lejos, susurrando mi nombre.

-Mikan- Oí a mi hermano decir

-¿Miko? ¿Estás vivo?- Una pizca de esperanza apareció en mi.

-Eso tendrás que verlo tú misma cuando despiertes- Dijo ¿Despertar?

-¿Qué es eso de despertar? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunté

-Estás en tu subconsciente Mikan, tienes que despertar- Escuche a la voz decir

-Pero… ¿Y si no estás ahí?- Le pregunte asustada

-Tienes que despertar Mikan, te están esperando- Volvió a decir una y otra vez

-¡Cállate!- Grité, pero de pronto una luz apareció, yo empecé a correr hacia ella, me llevo a un campo verde con un árbol Sakura del que caían pétalos rosas brillantes. Entre en ese lugar extraño inspeccionando donde estaba. Todo esto es muy extraño.

-Mikan- Oí una voz dulce ¿Mamá? No, mama no puede ser esa, ella ya no es así.

De repente vi dos siluetas acercándose a mi ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? No sé cuándo pero empecé a llorar, estaba petrificada.

-Mikan cariño- Dijo mi padre con su sonrisa, la que siempre solía tener.

-N-no, pero tú estás muerto- Le dije.

-Sigo existiendo aquí, en tu mente- Me respondió con calidez, yo no pude aguantar más.

Corrí a sus brazos y me eche a llorar como una niña pequeña, como cuando tenía cinco años y me raspaba las rodillas. Mi madre se unió poco después al abrazo.

-¿Porque estoy aquí?- Pregunte un rato después, cuando me había calmado, actualmente estábamos sentados en la hierba observando el paisaje

-Estas inconscientes- Me respondió mi madre ¿Inconsciente?

\- ¿Y cómo puedo despertar?- Volví a preguntar

-Solo tienes que concentrarte- Mi padre me sonrío, yo le respondi con otra sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que no había hecho en años…

-Mamá, papá- Murmure, ellos me miraron

-Yo… ¿Qué hago si Miko no… no está?- Murmuré cabizbaja.

-Él es fuerte- Fue lo único que me respondió, de pronto la luz empezó a apagarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Les pregunté.

-Se ha acabado el tiempo, tienes que volver- Me dijo

-Pero- Mis padres me cortaron, dándome un abrazo.

-Adiós cariño, promete que serás fuerte - Me susurro mi padre antes de desaparecer

-Te lo prometo- Alcance a susurrarle, derramando la última lágrima de despedida

Entonces todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

Cuando desperté sentí que estaba en algo cálido ¿Mi cama?

-¿Miko?- Murmuré.

-¿Mikan?-Miko salió del baño desconcertado, pero en cuanto vio a su hermana no pudo evitar abalanzarse hacia ella.

-Por fin has despertado- Dijo abrazándome.

-Miko, pero tú… la puñalada…-No entendía nada.

-Tú me salvaste con tu alice- Me dijo ¿Alice?

-¿Me crees?- Pregunté confundida

-Sabes, cuando estaba inconsciente vi a papa y a mama, me dijeron que tenemos un alice- Miko me respondió con la mirada perdida

-Yo también soñé con papa y mama- Contesté

-Ya que estas despierta, mañana empezaremos los entrenamientos- Me dijo

-¿Entrenamientos?- Pregunte

-Si, me dijeron que tenías un alice importante y poderoso, que gente peligrosa vendría a por ti- Explicó

-Wow, a si que somos poderosos- Murmuré, no sabía que pensar

-Tendremos que volver a entrenar - Dijo -Te estuve esperando- Se quejó, pero había preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- Pregunte

-Como tres semanas- Respondió el indiferente

-¿Qué?- Grité -¿El volvió?- Pregunté asustada.

-No ha aparecido desde entonces- Respondió.

 **En Gakuen Alice**

-Serina ¿Has podido localizar la fuente de poder?- Pregunto Narumi

-No, me temo que aun es débil, tendremos que esperar hasta que se haga más fuerte- Respondió ella

\- Espero que no tarde mucho- Dijo preocupado.


	8. Entrenamientos

**Capitulo 10: Entrenamientos**

" _206 huesos y aún no sabemos mantenernos de pie cuando nos rompen el corazón"_

 **En Gakuen Alice**

-Serina ¿Has podido localizar la fuente de poder?- Pregunto Narumi

-No, me temo que aun es débil, tendremos que esperar hasta que se haga más fuerte- Respondió ella

\- Espero que no tarde mucho- Dijo preocupado.

 **Con Mikan y Miko**

Al día siguiente los gemelos salieron al jardín para entrenar, por suerte sus padres les habían enseñado a luchar desde que tenian apenas cuatro años, pero nunca a manejar su alice.

 _Flashback_

 _Dos pequeños niños de apenas cuatro años peleaban en su jardín mientras su padre les observaba concentrado._

 _-Bien Mikan, pero tienes que lanzarlo con más fuerza- Le decía su padre, revolviéndole el pelo._

 _-Pero papá ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- Le preguntaba el chico, sentándose junto a su hermana en el césped._

 _-Veras Miko, debéis prepararos porque tendréis un futuro complicado y esto os ayudará en varias ocasiones, por eso nunca dejéis que os separen, debéis protegeros el uno al otro- Le explico su padre, con una sonrisa triste._

 _-Esta bien papá, no dejare que le pase nada- Grito el pequeño señalando a su hermana, quien le regalo una gran sonrisa._

 _-Yo también le cuidaré siempre- Gritó ella, levantándose._

 _Fin flashback._

-Bien ¿Una pelea por los viejos tiempos?- Le pregunté a mi hermana, ella asintió sonriendo

-Bien Mikan, intenta darme un puñetazo- Farfullé.

Mikan me lanzo un puñetazo al estomago y lo esquive, pero cuando estaba desprevenido ella me lanzó otra patada, que me hizo caer al suelo de espaldas.

-Nunca te despistes- Me sonrió, en pose de ataque.

-Empecemos- Le devolví la sonrisa y empezamos a pelear, teníamos un nivel bastante alto, pero aun se podía mejorar.

Al final del día teníamos algunos rasguños y contusiones, pero habíamos avanzado en nuestras técnicas, mañana empezaríamos con nuestro Alice

Después de curarnos las heridas y ducharnos el día se basó en tareas domesticas y ver pelis hasta que nos fuimos a dormir, mañana seria un día difícil.

 **Pov Mikan**

Cuando me desperté mi hermano ya estaba preparándose, así que me di una ducha rápida y me puse un top azul cielo, unas mayas y unos zapatos de deporte negros. Cuando baje mi hermano se quedo mirándome sorprendido, el llevaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla grises con unas deportivas negras

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esa ropa?- Me señaló

-¿Qué más da?- Le respondi aburrida

-Como salgas con eso voy a tener que patear más de una cara- Resopló

-Oh vamos, como si nos dejaran salir- Bufé, y después de tomar el desayuno nos fuimos al jardín.

-¿Cómo hiciste que funcionara tu alice?- Preguntó Miko yo me encogí de hombros.

-Empezamos bien - Contesto sarcásticamente.

-Concéntrate en algún poder- Dije.

-Bueno, vamos- Cerró los ojos, pero no pasaba nada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me preguntó abriendo un ojo, yo negué con la cabeza. Estaba distraída cuando me fijé en nuestra cocina a través de la puerta de cristal, el agua del vaso que deje encima de la mesa estaba flotando.

-Miko, para un momento- Le dije, y cuando paró el agua cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó. -Vuelve a hacerlo- Ordené concentrada.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confuso, yo le señale el agua que volvía a flotar y se sorprendió

-Entonces…-Murmuró creando figuras de agua en su mano.

-Increíble- Susurré

-¿Crees que tenemos más alices?- Preguntó, pero a mí se me ocurrió una idea.

-Miko, mama tiene cartas guardadas que nunca envió en uno de sus cajones- Grité corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-¿Y qué?- Farfulló siguiéndome, como dije, había una caja azul en unos de sus cajones llenas de cartas.

-Vamos a mirarlas en mi cuarto- Dije arrastrándole a la habitación

-¿Qué crees que habrá?- Preguntó desconcertado

-No lo sé, pero seguro que es información importante - Contesté y empezamos a registrar las cartas

-Gakuen Alice… un momento, mamá me dijo que teníamos un tío en un lugar con el mismo principio, si es Alice tiene que ser é l- Pensó Miko, y le conto lo que le dijo su madre a su gemela.

-Por lo que veo le estuvo mandando varias cartas, su nombre es Kazumi Yukihara- Dije, revisando los sobres de las cartas.

-Nunca lo he visto, ni fue al funeral de papá- Miko bufó

-Puede que no pudiera- Contesté

-¿Qué dicen tus cartas?- Miko preguntó un rato después.

-Hablan sobre la academia, un tal persona y clases de habilidades peligrosas y algunos profesores pero nada de nosotros- Le contesté con mirada aburrida. Después de un largo rato leyendo cartas, encontré la del día de nuestro nacimiento.

-Mira Miko, aquí esta- Grité, agarrando su brazo y empezando a zarandearlo.

-¿Qué dice?-Preguntó curioso, yo me senté a su lado y empecé a leer.

-Que como predijo en el embarazo, yo tengo los alice de anulación, robo, copio e inserción, y tu, viento manipulación y agua- Murmuro, lo suficientemente alto como para qué mi gemelo pudiera escucharme

-Aquí también pone que lamenta que tú tengas el cuarto tipo de alice, y que yo tengo el tercer tipo, pero que hay posibilidades de que pueda pasar al cuarto, y algo de robar nuestros alices, pero mama y papa se niegan- Dije confusa

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Pregunta

-No lo sé, pero algo bueno no, hay marcas de lágrimas en el papel- Murmuré pasando los dedos por el papel mojado delicadamente.

-Se lo preguntare a Yuka- Dije corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¡Espera Mikan!- Mi gemelo grito detrás de mí.

-Mama, necesito hablar contigo- Le dije sentándome cerca de ella, ella se incorporó con mi ayuda.

-¿Mmm?- Articuló con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué es eso de cuarto y tercer tipo de alice?- Dije seria, pero ella empezó a llorar al instante.

-Así que lo habéis descubierto- Murmuró.

-Ve al grano- Miko se impacientó.

-El cuarto tipo, es cuando tu alice te va consumiendo a medida que lo utilizas… hasta la muerte- Susurro entre lágrimas, Miko y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-Quieres decir que… ¿si lo utilizas demasiado puedes morir?- Pregunté temblando, ella asintió, ahora entiendo porque nuestro tío lo lamentaba y porque quería que nos borraran el alice.

-El tercer tipo es más sencillo, si utilizas el alice en grandes cantidades desaparecerá, si lo usas en pocas cantidades te durara toda la vida, pero hay algunas excepciones en las que es posible cambiar de tipo, como la tuya-Volvió a murmurar mirándome a los ojos. Pude notar un cambio por primera vez en ellos, la preocupación,

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?- Pregunté, todo era un gran lio en mi cabeza, era como si no pudiera articular bien nada, todo es tan…repentino _._

-Yo…no esperaba que todo _eso_ pasara, pensé en contarlo todo a vuestros doce años- Murmuro, refiriéndose a la muerte de mi padre. Aún se me eriza la piel cuando pienso en ese tema.

-Eso es todo- Terminé, saliendo de la habitación en silencio con mi hermano detrás, Yuka no hizo nada al respecto.

Llegamos al jardín, preparados para ver nuestros alices ahora que sabemos cuáles son. Yo no quería tocar el tema de los tipos de alice, me estremecía pensar que mi hermano podía morir.

-Bien Miko, crea agua- Dije, abrió la palma de su mano y en ella aparecieron gotas de agua flotantes que se convertían en figuras.

-Parece que el del agua ya lo controlas-Sonreí. Pero de un momento a otro el agua cayó en su palma otra vez.

-A medias- Rió

-Voy a intentar copiarte el Alice- Murmure, concentradme en mi hermano y el alice del agua, luego abrí la palma de mi mano y espere a que saliera algo, pero nada.

-Tal vez no lo contro- De repente gotas empezaron a formarse en la palma de mi mano, como en la de mi hermano.

-Interesante- Susurro

-¿Una pelea?- Desafié, haciendo una pelota con el agua y tirándosela encima

-A sí que pelea ¿eh?- Me miro, lanzándome varias pelotas de agua, yo empecé a contraatacar.

Una de las veces que Miko me iba a lanzar agua, salió una ráfaga de viento de su mano, que me hizo caer de espaldas.

-¿Mikan estas bien?- Pregunto corriendo hacia mi, preocupado. Yo asentí. Un poco mareada por la caída.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Bufé sobándome la parte posterior de mi cabeza, donde ahora hay un enorme chichón por culpa de mi hermano.

-No lo sé, tal vez mi alice del viento- Se paró en medio del jardín y estiró la mano, de pronto salió una ráfaga de viento, que fue a más.

-Wow-Murmuro

-Bueno, no somos muy fuertes por ahora, pero entre esto y lo que sabemos de lucha podremos sobrevivir un tiempo- Murmuré, cuando me di la vuelta vi a mi hermano con un diminuto tornado en su mano.

-Mira esto, puedo crear tornados de diferentes tamaños- Sonrió, pero su cara cambio de estado cuando empezó a toser, yo lo mire preocupada.

-¿Miko?- Pregunté, pero él seguía tosiendo, se cayó de rodillas, apoyando una mano en césped, yo me agache corriendo, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunte nerviosa, y de un momento a otro vi la mano de mi hermano.

Ensangrentada. Mis ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, esto es lo que Yuka dijo.

El cuarto tipo alice.

Después de que se recuperara le di agua y un trapo para que se limpiara la mano, pero yo seguía con una mirada preocupada.

-Deja de mirarme así idiota, estoy bien- Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Prométeme que no usaras tus alice en estupideces, ya sabes lo que pasa- Lo regañe

-Prometido.- Sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa parándome frente a él.

-Sera mejor que yo siga entrenando y tu descanses, mañana probarás con la manipulación- Dije, y me pare frente a el.

-¿Qué intentas?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Robarte el alice del viento- Murmure, una luz gris empezó a aparecer entre Miko y yo, y de de repente una pequeña piedra gris salió de él acercándose hacia mi

-Que…- Murmura

-Es una piedra alice, contiene tus poderes, pero solo robe una parte porque aun no estoy acostumbrada a mis poderes- Dije aguantando el mareo que tenia, mi hermano me lo debió notar porque me obligó a sentarme.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó

-Lo leí en las cartas- Respondi como si nada, luego me volví a concentrar y logre que la piedra entrara otra vez en el pecho de mi hermano.

-Mañana seguiremos, estoy muy cansada – Hablé entre bostezos y subí a ducharme, mi hermano se quedo recogiendo el estropicio del agua. Luego mientras Miko se duchaba decidí tumbarme en la cama un rato.

Mala idea.

Acabe quedándome dormida, y por lo que vi al levantarme, mi hermano también.

 **Un año después.**

Ha pasado un año desde ese día, y los gemelos entrenaron todos los días, hasta poder controlar su alice y tener un muy alto nivel de pelea.

 **Pov Mikan**

Desde el día que averiguamos cuales eran nuestros alice, el estuvo viniendo casualmente, pero nosotros lográbamos cerrar la puerta de mi habitación antes de que nos viera, el sabia que estábamos ahí pero no hizo nada al respecto. Alguna que otra vez nos pillo a mi o a mi hermano y nos dio una paliza, pero no hicimos nada para detenerlo.

Él era más fuerte de lo que nosotros podríamos ser. Supongo que es debido a la cantidad de piercings y anillos que lleva, limitadores.

Ya sé todo esto gracias a las cartas entre mi tío y Yuka, Gakuen Alice no podría ser encontrada en internet, ni siquiera enciclopedias. Solo las personas que poseían un alice sabían de su existencia.

En ese año Yuka a seguido igual, a veces habla cuando la baño, y ya parece poder comer por sí misma, al parecer poco a poco está llegando a ser independiente. Ojala llegara a ser la misma que antes .Lástima que eso solo sea un sueño.

Hace unos meses que fue el aniversario de la muerte de papa, Miko y yo fuimos hacia su tumba con flores y nos pasamos toda la tarde allí, hablando con él. A veces solo deseo que esto sea un sueño, que mi hermano y yo no estamos solos en este mundo ¿Nosotros contra el mundo? Nos lleva demasiada ventaja para algo así. Asi que acabé prometiéndome a mi misma no volver a mostrar sentimiento alguno excepto con mi gemelo.

 **Pov Miko**

Me desperté y vi a Mikan desperezándose, ella iba a estornudar cuando le tapé la boca, escuchamos una voz conocida al fondo del pasillo .

-Hmph- Farfulló, pero se cayó cuando oyó la voz, nos acercamos más a la puerta para escuchar.

-Al parecer la gatita tiene un alice poderoso, y su hermano también, pero escuche que la academia quiere venir a por ellos el mismo día- Dijo él

-Será mejor que vengáis cuanto antes, no puedo esperar para que empiecen con las misiones, yo me asegurare de no salgan hasta que vengáis- Sonrió.

Mikan y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Nos iban a secuestrar?


	9. Adiós,hermano

**Capitulo 11: Adiós, hermano.**

" _Decías que todo iba bien mientras se te caía el mundo encima"_

 **Pov Miko**

Me desperté y vi a Mikan desperezándose, ella iba a estornudar cuando le tapé la boca ya que escuché una voz conocida al fondo del pasillo.

-Hmph- Farfulló, pero se calló cuando oyó la voz, nos acercamos más a la puerta para escuchar.

-Al parecer la gatita y su hermano tienen un alice poderoso, pero escuché que la academia quiere venir a por ellos el mismo día- Dijo él

-Será mejor que vengáis cuanto antes, no puedo esperar para que empiecen con las misiones, yo me asegurare de no salgan hasta que vengáis- Sonrió.

Mikan y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Nos iban a secuestrar?

El colgó y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa, miré a mi hermana la cual estaba temblando de miedo.

-Mikan, tranquila, podemos escapar- Susurré para tranquilizarla.

-Miko, no puedes hacer misiones ¿No recuerdas tu tipo de alice?- Murmuró. Yo me sorprendí, ¿Nos iban a secuestrar y por lo único que se preocupaba era por mi salud? Idiota.

-No dejare que te lleven con ellos- Sonreí, pero los dos sabíamos que era más para convencerme a mí mismo que a ella.

-No se trata de mí, se trata de ti imbécil- Agachó la cabeza, yo le agarre la barbilla levantándole la cabeza despacio.

-Le prometí a mamá y papá que te protegería- Dije con firmeza, se formo un largo silencio.

-¿Dejándome sola?- Preguntó enfadada, aunque yo sabía que también había miedo detrás de ese rostro impasible, se apartó de mí saliendo de la habitación, yo me quede en la misma posición aturdido.

¿Por qué todo nos tiene que salir mal?

 **Pov Mikan**

Fui a mi cuarto después de ese incidente y me senté en una silla cercana a la ventana. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y negras, y parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento- Susurro, sabiendo que me odiará por lo que planeaba hacer, tenía pensado un plan para que mi hermano estuviera a salvo, sacrificándome yo a cambio.

¿Desde cuándo soy tan débil?

Doy un largo suspiro y sonrió como puedo, no me puedo hundir ahora, no sin salvar a Miko. La tarde fue tranquila, me quede dormida en mi cama después de comer y Miko se fue a su habitación, pensando aun algún plan para poder salvarnos a los dos.

Ingenuo.

 **Unas horas después…**

Mikan se despertó sobresaltada, un fuerte ruido en la sala de abajo la había despertado, cuando se asomó a las escaleras vio a unos hombres vestidos de negros con las siglas AAO en la espalda.

-Mierda- Murmuró, y fue a llevar a cabo su plan, corrió hacia el cuarto de su hermano, que se encontraba a punto de salir.

-Mikan ¿Qué haces?- pregunto cuando vio a su hermana acorralándole en la pared, cuando levanto la vista vio una lagrima recorrer su mejilla.

-¿Q-que pasa? Tenemos que salir de aquí ya- La empujó, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil.

-Lo siento Miko- Murmuró, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hermano, poco después salió una luz y Miko empezó a sentirse cansado

-Mikan ¿Qué haces?- Susurro, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Intentaba zafarse pero las piernas le tambaleaban, como si estuvieran absorbiendo toda su fuerza.

-No puedo dejar que te lleven Miko.- Le susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No! Tengo que protegerte Mikan, deja de hacer el tonto- Farfulló, quien cada vez tenía menos fuerzas.

-Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo- Susurró y Miko cayó al suelo de un ruido sordo.

-Adiós, hermano- Murmuró, y lo escondió en algún lugar de la habitación.

Los hombres de la AAO estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando Mikan salió de su habitación preparada para atacar. Ella no se rendiría sin luchar.

Había unos diez hombres en la casa, Mikan le lanzo una patada a uno lanzándolo por las escaleras, otros tres corrieron hacia ella con cuchillos en sus manos, pudo noquear a dos de ellos con su alice pero el tercero clavo su cuchillo en su muslo

-Mierda- Pensó, aguantando las ganas de gritar de dolor.

 _FLASBACK_

 _Una pequeña niña de cuatro años de edad se encontraba lanzando patadas a su hermano gemelo. Estaban en uno de sus entrenamientos diarios_

 _-Bien hecho Mikan, ahora intenta noquearle- La felicitó su padre._

 _Mikan intento lanzar un puñetazo a su hermano pero falló y choco contra un árbol, mientras se quejaba su hermano logró tirarla al suelo de una patada._

 _-Nunca dejes que tu oponente sepa tus puntos débiles, porque entonces estarás perdida- Le recordó con una mirada seria, su padre era estricto en cuanto a los entrenamientos, ya que sabían que lo necesitarían en un futuro, por desgracia._

-Nunca dejes que tu oponente sepa tus puntos débiles- Pensó, y derribo a otros tres oponentes con la manipulación alice, haciendo que los tres hombres lucharan contra los demás y acabaran con todos

-Ha sido demasiado fácil- Murmuró, luego recordó que él estaba en la casa también, pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta noto unos brazos robustos agarrándola.

-¿Creías que no sabía que pasaría esto?- Sonrió

-Supongo que me confié- Le miro con rencor, intento zafarse pero el solo la agarro más fuertemente

-¡Suéltala!- Se escuchó una voz que Mikan logro reconocer al instante

 _Yuka._

 **POV Mikan**

-¡Vete! ¡Va a hacerte daño!- Le grite, pero ella no me hizo caso y corrió hacia mi

-Supongo que tendré que matarte- Dijo con naturalidad, sacando un arma de su bolsillo

-¡No te atrevas!- Me lancé a mi madre cuando iba a disparar, oí el balazo pero no sentí dolor alguno.

¿Estoy muerta?

Abro los ojos y veo a mi madre en el suelo, rodeada de un charco de sangre

-¡Mama!- Grité, intentando no llorar, ella me sonrió y me puso la mano en la mejilla, limpiando algunas lagrimas.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no me llamabas mamá…lo siento Mikan, lo siento por todo- Dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía con calidez.

-¡No! ¡No te vas a morir, tu también no!- Grité, sacudiéndola para que no cerrara los ojos, pero era inevitable.

-Os quiero, mis pequeños- Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras dejaba un collar con una pequeña piedra color ámbar en la mano, fue lo último que dijo antes de que Mikan no notara su pulso.

-Al parecer ha sido igual de fácil matar a tu madre- Rio. Y Mikan recordó algo.

-Tu... ¿Mataste a mi padre?- Gruño con rencor, tenia los nudillos blancos de apretar las manos.

-¿Es obvio no? Y tengo que admitir que fue más fácil de lo que me esperaba, el estúpido corrió para salvar a su pequeña hija lo antes posible, tu padre ya sabía quien lo había matado y que sería gracias a ti, ¿Qué se siente al ser la culpable de la muerte de tu propio padre? - Se burló, Mikan fue a atacarle, pero el tenia más fuerza y la agarro las muñecas.

-Mira gatita, se que tienes a tu hermano escondido así que si fuera tu daría mucho trabajo, tu tío vendrá en breve. De todas formas solo nos basta contigo- Dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

-No dejaría que te acercaras a él- Gruño

-Siempre me ha conmovido como os protegíais el uno al otro, que pena que haya que separaros – Farfulló. Mikan iba a responderle cuando escucho el golpe de una puerta.

-Mira quien viene ahí, tu querido tío- Sonrió, Mikan solo lo miro con odio.

Estaba a punto de tele transportarme cuando mi tio subió las escaleras, por desgracia pudo verme, pero no salvarme.

-Adiós, tío- Articulé, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era demasiado tarde.

 **POV Mikan**

Me quede sorprendida cuando vi a mi tío, era tan parecido a… _Papá._

De un momento a otro me tele transporté a una habitación, si es que eso se puede llamar habitación. Era un cuartucho sin ventanas, tenía una cama sucia en uno de los lados junto a unas cadenas y un escritorio viejo de madera frente a la puerta, había una puerta más que supongo que sería el baño, mejor dicho, un retrete, un espejo roto y una bañera mohosa.

-Bienvenida a tu habitación, las cadenas te las pondrán por la noche, a no ser de que intentes escapar, entonces tendremos que encadenarte y castigarte- Dijo enfatizando la palabra castigo, yo le escupí en los zapatos.

Lo siguiente que vi fue como me soltó bruscamente y me pegó una patada tirándome al suelo, yo no pude aguantar mas y me quede inmóvil en el suelo hasta quedarme inconsciente.

Me habían quitado a mis padres.

Mi infancia.

Mi libertad.

Y lo más importante de todo, había tenido que renunciar a mi hermano.

 **POV Kazumi**

Cuando me entere que la AAO iba a por Miko y Mikan no dude en salir corriendo hacia la casa de mi difunto hermano, pero cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y había hombres por el suelo.

Me esperaba lo peor.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con Mikan, ella estaba a punto de tele transportarse a la AAO, por desgracia era demasiado tarde. Mikan me dio una última mirada, tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas y los ojos muy abiertos. Me di la vuelta y entonces, descubrí porque estaba llorando.

El cuerpo sin vida de Yuka estaba en el suelo, el más sorprendido fue Narumi, que se arrodillo a su lado llorando.

-Yuka- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

De pronto empecé a sentir la presencia de un alice en la casa. -Hay un alice en esta casa- Murmuré, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme.

-Pero Yuka está muerta- Narumi intervino, volviendo a su fachada seria.

-Cuando vi a Mikan tele transportarse, no vi a Miko ¿Crees que estará aquí?- Le pregunte a Serina, ella respondió y fue hacia Yuka.

De su bolsillo salía una luz color ámbar, cuando Serina lo inspecciono saco una piedra alice. -¿Una piedra alice?- Pregunté cogiéndola, una corriente de electricidad me recorrió al tocarla

-¿Qué ocurre?- Serina pregunto, acercándose a mí.

-Miko está aquí- Murmuré mientras iba a su cuarto, vi una fuerte luz ámbar saliendo del armario, y cuando lo abrí, vi el cuerpo de Miko escondido.

Llame a Narumi para sacarlo y ponerlo sobre la cama, por suerte solo estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué crees que paso?- Narumi pregunto mirándome, yo me fije en una carta en la mano de Miko, supuse que era de Mikan y decidí leerla en voz alta.

 _Querido tío:_

 _Cuando leí las cartas que os mandabais Yuka y tu descubrimos que Miko tenía el cuarto tipo alice, como ya sabras._

 _Hoy escuchamos que nos iban a secuestrar para llevarnos a la AAO y obligarnos a hacer misiones, yo no podía ver como mi hermano se moriría poco a poco sin hacer nada, así que pensé un plan._

 _La AAO me quiere principalmente a mí, así que lo deje inconsciete para ir yo en lugar de los dos, no se cuanto tiempo estará inconsciente pero prométeme que cuando despierte le daras la otra carta y le explicaras todo por mí, espero que no me odie por esto._

 _Algún día nos volveremos a ver._

 _Mikan, tu sobrina._

-Tenemos que rescatarla- Narumi y yo dijimos al unisonó.


	10. ¿Quien eres?

**Capitulo 12: ¿Quién eres?**

" _Del pasado no se vive, se aprende"_

 **Con Mikan**

Lo siguiente que vi fue como me soltó bruscamente y me pegó una patada tirándome al suelo, yo no pude aguantar mas y me quede inmóvil en el suelo hasta quedarme inconsciente.

Me habían quitado a mis padres.

Mi infancia.

Mi libertad.

Y lo más importante de todo, había tenido que renunciar a mi hermano.

 **Unas horas después.**

Abrí mis ojos y seguidamente note un liquido frio sobre en mi estómago.

Mire hacia arriba y delante de mi había un chico de aproximadamente mi misma edad, de tez pálida, con brillantes ojos color esmeralda y una cabellera castaña despeinada. Tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, una por la que muchas chicas matarían.

Y la verdad, se veía tremendamente guapo.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo Mikan? Me sonroje ante tal pensamiento tan repentino.

-Eres muy adorable sonrojada ¿sabes?- Sonrió y yo rápidamente volví a poner mi máscara de " _chica dura_ _indescifrable"_ y me aleje de él.

-Hey, no te voy a hacer daño, estaba curando tus heridas ¿Ves?- Señaló mi estómago, donde había unos cuantos cortes limpios y vendados.

-¿Q-quien eres?- Tartamudeé, intentando mantener mi cara estoica.

-Oh, perdón por no presentarme antes. Me llamo Hashimoto Yuuto- Sonrió alegremente mientras me estrechaba la mano, yo accedí y se la dí algo desconfiada.

-Yukihara Mikan- Murmuré, mirando hacia el suelo tímidamente, hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba con alguien extraño que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Veo que ya os habéis conocido ¿No?- Una voz hablo desde la puerta, gire mis ojos hacia la voz solo para verlo, tenía una cara divertida en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Gruñí, deseaba ir hacia él y matarlo en ese mismo instante, pero me acabaría atrapando y castigando.

-Aww, ¿La gatita está enfadada? Sera mejor que te lleves bien con el chico, el será tu compañero a partir de ahora- Dijo y con eso se fue silenciosamente. Yo me quede en la misma posición y Hashimoto empezó a recoger el maletín de primeros auxilios.

-Yukihara-san, ¿Por qué le odias tanto?- Me pregunto, sentándose a mi izquierda, yo simplemente me quede mirándole sorprendida.

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué tu no?- Le miré, frunciendo el ceño, quien solo se rió y se tumbo en el suelo.

-Bueno, hace unos dos años Kuroi me rescato de la calle y me trajo aquí, el me dijo que yo tenía un poder especial, un alice, y me enseñó a manejarlo y a entrenarme físicamente- Contó tranquilamente, al ver que yo no decía nada al respecto continuó.

-El me proporcionó un hogar, comida, ropa limpia y educación, el es, por así decirlo, un hermano mayor para mí- Rió y me miró, yo tenía el ceño aún mas fruncido preguntándome como ese monstruo se puede considerar persona.

-Ese "hermano mayor" tuyo, nos dio palizas durante un año sin remordimientos, el mató a mis padres y me hizo separarme de mi hermano- Gruñí frustrada.

-El es un maniquí de Kounji, como todos aquí- Explico, acercándose más a mí.

-¡Eso no quita el hecho de que me lo arrebató todo!- Grite, alejándome de él cómo pude, pero cuando me distraje aprovechó para acercarse, y creyendo que me iba a atacar escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, pero fue algo totalmente distinto.

Sentí unos robustos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras me susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras al oído.

-Shhh, todo va a estar bien, tranquila- Susurró con dulzura, y sin pensarlo me lancé hacia él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, el solo se mantuvo quieto acariciándome la espalda delicadamente, hasta que me quede dormida.

 **Pov Yuuto**

 **(Os dejo una ficha de Yuuto como las que hice al principio, para que sepáis como es y tal)**

 _Nombre: Hashimoto Yuuto._

 _Edad: 14 años_

 _Físico: Cabellera castaña y normalmente despeinada, potentes ojos color esmeralda y tez pálida._

 _Personalidad: Un chico alegre, bromista y algo estúpido, aunque también protector con lo que le importa, siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas y odia hacer sentir mal a otras personas, no es muy inteligente pero tiene un nivel de lucha muy alto._

Esta mañana, cuando me dijeron que iba a tener una nueva compañera me entusiasmé, no hay chicos de mi edad aquí por lo que no tengo amigos y siempre me suelo entretener entrenando.

Pero, cuando entre en su habitación la ví en el suelo inconsciente y ensangrentada. Supongo que habrá peleado con los soldados de la AAO antes de llegar aquí.

Voy hacia mi habitación y cojo un par de toallas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuando entro lleno un cuenco de agua y lo pongo a su lado para humedecer la toalla y limpiarle la cara, cuando me fijo en ella un rubor se planta en mis mejillas.

Tiene el pelo largo, de color marron y rizado, con una tez de porcelana suave aunque, ahora un poco sucia y unos labios gruesos color rosa, me fijo en una herida de arma blanca en su muslo y algunos cortes profundos en su estomago, los limpio y vendo.

-Yuuto ¿Qué te está pasando?, hace tanto que no ves a una chica que se te disparan las hormonas a la primera- Me regaño a mí mismo.

De pronto ella abre los ojos y se aleja sonrojada de mí.

-Wow, tiene unos ojos preciosos- Pienso paseando la mirada en ella.

Después de mantener una conversación algo rara con ella, viene Kuroi y Yukihara le mira con rabia, yo ya sé todo lo que le hacía a Yukihara y su hermano, pero me ordenaron no decirle nada así que me hago el indiferente.

Siempre he sentido pena por ella y su gemelo, pero cuando la vi pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, como cuando yo estaba solo entre las calles, entonces un nuevo sentimiento se disparó en mi.

¿Tal vez la compasión? ¿Empatía? No lo sé, pero ese sentimiento fue el que me empujo a abrazarla, se veía tan frágil.

Un rato después se quedo dormida en mis brazos, decido dejarla encima de la cama y no atarla con las cadenas, de todas formas la puerta es de acero y no hay ventanas. Voy hacia mi habitación directamente, sin dejar de pensar en Yukihara sonrojado.

¿Se tratara de amor? Había oído hablar de ese tema a mi profesora en varias charlas, pero nunca lo había vivido.

-Es tan confuso- Pienso, antes de irme a dormir.

 **Pov Mikan**

 _Me despierto en un lugar totalmente oscuro, en el que solo llego a escuchar voces y pasos hacia mí susurrando mi nombre._

 _-Mikan- Oigo decir a mi hermano, yo voy corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo pero antes de que pueda llegar me aleja de él con fuerza, mirándome._

 _-¡Aléjate! ¡Eres un monstruo!- Grita, lagrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas mientas el me mira con asco._

 _-Miko- Murmuro aterrorizada, pronto aparecen mis padres detrás de él._

 _-¡Hiciste que nos mataran! ¡Si no hubieras nacido aun seguiríamos vivos! ¡Asesina!- Gritan mis padres y veo como se van alejando dejándome en la completa oscuridad, unas voces empiezan a sonar repitiendo las mismas palabras una y no otra vez._

 _-¡No! ¡Callaos! ¡Parad!- Grito una y otra vez, pero no cesan._

-¡Basta!- Grito, pero esta vez no estoy en ese extraño lugar, si no de vuelta en la AAO. Respiro rápidamente y gotas de sudor frio caen sobre mi frente, me doy una ducha rápida para despejarme y vuelvo a mi cama.

Empiezo a pensar en la pesadilla de nuevo. ¿De verdad soy un monstruo? ¿Fue mi culpa? Si, supongo que tienen razón, si yo no hubiera nacido nunca habrían muerto mis padres y Miko podría haber llevado una vida normal.

Todo fue mi culpa.

Al siguiente día despierto en la cama de mi "habitación".

Extrañada intento recordar lo que paso ayer, y me sonrojo cuando lo hago. Recuerdo que conocí a ese chico tan guapo y hablamos, luego vino Kuroi y yo me lancé a los brazos de aquel chico.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- Grito hundiendo mi cara en las palmas de mis manos. Poco después levanto la cabeza y le doy una ojeada a la habitación.

-Está sucia y llena de polvo, supongo que tendré que limpiarla para poder estar aquí, no pienso vivir entre polvo y moho- Pienso amargadamente, miro en uno de los armarios del baño y encuentro lo necesario para limpiar la habitación, me ato el pelo en un moño desordenado y me pongo un pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta negra básica.

Me sorprendió ver tanta ropa en mi armario –Supongo que al ser la primera chica de esta edad estrenare todo- Pensé, al menos no voy a vestir ropa rota y sucia.

-Empecemos- Me dije a mi misma, y me dispuse a limpiar aquel desastre de suciedad.

Tres horas después había terminado de limpiar todo, el cuarto de baño y sus muebles ya no eran amarillos, sino blancos como toda la habitación.

Seguidamente oigo una campana y una puerta cerrándose, voy rápidamente para encontrarme con una caja de cartón con una nota pegada y una bandeja con comida.

 _Nota._

 _Aquí encontraras las cosas básicas que vas a necesitar, si necesitas algo llámame._

 _Yuuto._

¿Llamarle?

Abro la caja y como decía la nota, hay sábanas, toallas, un cepillo de dientes, y varias cosas más.

Pongo todo lo de la caja en su sitio y después me siento en el suelo a comer, había estado tan concentrada en limpiar toda la mañana que ni me había fijado en que me estaba muriendo de hambre, después de comer me doy una ducha rápida y decido abrir la otra caja.

Dentro de la caja había una más pequeña blanca. Cuando la abro veo una especie de Tablet con la insignia AAO detrás de ella. Es algo diferente a las tablets normales, únicamente puedo hacer video llamadas y utilizarlo para deberes de la escuela de aquí.

Cuando entro en la aplicación de video llamada entiendo porque decía eso en la nota, se había agregado en mis contactos.

-Hey Yukihara- Saludó desde la puerta, yo me gire y le mire sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- Rió, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Nada, solo que no esperaba que vinieras- Dije tranquilamente mientas me levantaba.

-Wow, no la parece la misma habitación de ayer- Murmuró con una sonrisa, paseando la mirada por la habitación.

-Antes de limpiarla no creo ni que se pudiera llamar habitación- Contesté, con una pequeña risa.

-Así que la gran Yukihara también sabe reír ¿eh?- Bromeó, yo me sonroje y le di un codazo en el costado.

-Solo llámame Mikan- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien M-i-k-a-n- Rió, deletreando mí nombre como si fuera un niño de cuatro años.

-Supongo que el fondo sabía que tenías mentalidad de un niño de cuatro años- Me burlé, el solo me miro acercándose cada vez más a mí, yo estaba sonrojada como un tomate.

-Y yo en el fondo sabia que te gustaba- Se alejo rápidamente de mí sonriendo.

-¿Yo? ¿Quererte? Sigue soñando- Dije posando mis manos en mis caderas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- Preguntó levantando una ceja hacia mi

-Yo no me sonroje- Respondi sacándole la lengua, Yuuto iba a contestar cuando Kuroi le interrumpió.

-Yukihara y Hashimoto, tenéis entrenamiento- Ordena Kuroi saliendo veloz de mi habitación.


	11. Batallas

**Capitulo 13:**

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo dura lo eterno? A veces menos de un segundo."_

-Supongo que el fondo sabía que tenías mentalidad de un niño de cuatro años- Me burlé, el solo me miro acercándose cada vez más a mí, yo estaba sonrojada como un tomate.

-Y yo en el fondo sabia que te gustaba- Se alejo rápidamente de mí sonriendo.

-¿Yo? ¿Quererte? Sigue soñando- Dije posando mis manos en mis caderas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- Preguntó levantando una ceja hacia mi

-Yo no me sonroje- Respondi sacándole la lengua, Yuuto iba a contestar cuando Kuroi le interrumpió.

-Yukihara y Hashimoto, tenéis entrenamiento- Ordena Kuroi saliendo veloz de mi habitación.

Yuuto y yo nos miramos y seguidamente fue hacia su habitación para prepararse, yo me puse la ropa que la AAO me había proporcionado y me hice una coleta alta.

La verdad es que me gustaría negarme a todo esto, pero a pesar de que se llevaron a Miko a la academia la AAO aun puede manejarlos, tuve una charla con Kuroi hace poco. Me entere que el director de la academia era Kounji, el mismo que maneja la AAO, por lo tanto todo lo que yo me niegue a hacer lo pagaran Miko Hotaru y Tsubasa.

También me enteré de que Hotaru y Tsubasa tenian Alices y que fueron mandados allí cuando creíamos que habían desaparecido, me alegré de saber que fue de ellos, siempre tuve ese sentimiento de preocupación. Cuando estoy preparada camino hasta la sala de entrenamiento donde me espera Yuuto con su típica sonrisa tonta.

-¿Preparada?- Pregunta mirándome alegremente.

-Entreno desde mis cuatro años, llevo preparada casi toda mi vida- Le doy una pequeña sonrisa mientras nos acercamos a la sala de simulación.

-Bien, te pondré un nivel alto para ver cómo vas- Dijo, pulsó algunos botones, me dio un pañuelo y me señaló para que entrara en el simulador, me ate el pañuelo tapándome los ojos y me puse en posición de ataque, esperando a sentir movimientos.

 **POV Yuuto.**

No esperaba que tuviera un nivel tan alto, fue capaz de lograr esquivar todos los cuchillos sin ningún problema o rasguño, y derribo a los diez contrincantes, todo con los ojos cerrados. Sonó el pitido de finalización y Mikan salió del simulador con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Eres buena- Dije mientras me paraba frente a ella.

-¿Lo dudabas?- Contestó retirándose el pañuelo.

-Como tu nivel es alto, los entrenamientos se basaran en ejercicios físicos, fuerza, resistencia y potencia- Dije yendo hacia el gimnasio mientras Mikan me seguía.

-El alice lo practicaremos en otra sala mediante batallas, todos los días hay entrenamientos por lo que pelearas con tu alice contra mi o el simulador y luego vendremos al gimnasio ¿De acuerdo?- Asintió

-¿Nunca se descansa?- Preguntó con mirada aburrida

-Bueno, cuando tienes misiones tienes la opción de descansar, pero en cuanto empieces con ellas serán diarias- Expliqué, como ella no dijo nada seguí con mi explicación. -Yo por ejemplo tengo misiones diarias por lo que vengo al gimnasio tres días a la semana- .

\- Pero ayer estuviste toda la tarde conmigo- Dijo extrañada.

-Eso es porque mis misiones son nocturnas, pero tranquila, estoy preparado- Reí, intentando sacarle una sonrisa, pero no acabo saliendo muy bien.

-Supongo- Murmuró, yo para animarla le cogí de la mano y empecé a correr hacia la sala de batallas, note que se sonrojo como yo, pero logré esconderlo.

-Ya hemos llegado- Sonreí, soltando su mano para entrar en la sala, ella asintió y se fue a su puesto, poco después empezamos a luchar.

 **Una hora después…**

-Eres buena, pero no logras superarme- Dije, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

-Terminamos por hoy- Murmuró, a ella también le costaba respirar por lo que nos tomamos un descanso para sentarnos.

-¿Cuándo empezarán mis misiones?- Preguntó tendida en suelo, yo me tire al lado de ella.

-Probablemente dentro de unas semanas, estuve hablando con Kuroi- Expliqué mirándola, tenía el pelo desordenado y los ojos cerrados, pero se seguía viendo preciosa.

-Mejor vayámonos- Murmuro mientras nos empezamos a levantar, el camino a las habitaciones estuvimos hablando sobre entrenamientos y misiones, hasta que llegamos a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana Mikan- Me despedí sonriendo

-Hasta mañana idiota- Rió, y se fue hacia su habitación.

 **Pov Mikan**

Cuando llego a mi habitación me doy una ducha larga y luego abro la mochila que me llegó antes de ducharme, cuando la vi descubrí que era la que preparé antes de que la AAO viniera a por mí, tenía algo de ropa mía, mi ipod, una caja con todas mis fotos y la piedra Alice que mamá me dio antes de morir, la ato en una cadena y me la pongo de collar.

-Siempre estaréis conmigo- Murmuro cerrando los ojos mientras sostengo fuertemente la piedra alice, siento como si estuvieran conmigo aun, como una verdadera familia.

Pero todo desaparece cuando abro los ojos y vuelvo a estar sola aquí, todo.

Echo una ojeada a las fotos y los recuerdos inundaron mi mente, había muchas fotos con Miko y mis padres, con Hotaru y Tsubasa y de viajes que hicimos en familia cuando éramos más pequeños, cojo algunas y las pego por la pared a modo de decoración, para sentirme un poco más como en casa ya que no sé cuando tiempo más estaré aquí. Cuando termino de ver las fotos vuelvo a guardar todo en la mochila y la escondo en el armario por si acaso, cojo mi ipod junto a los cascos y me pongo a escuchar música mientras canto las canciones y busco información de la academia con mi Tablet, ya que con algunas contraseñas secretas que encontré en las cartas entre mi tío y mi madre, logré entrar en la base de datos de Gakuen Alice.

Al parecer la AAO está formada por personas en contra de la academia, solo algunas pocas personas saben la verdadera identidad de Kounji, el es un sádico que disfruta al ver como mueren las personas, porque en las misiones manda a estudiantes a robar y matar personal de la AAO, que no cumple sus órdenes, y a las personas como yo o Yuuto, de alto nivel, ordena matar humanos normales o alices de altos mandos que le traicionan. En conclusión, nos convierten en asesinos y marionetas en su poder.

Buscando por Gakuen Alice encontré información de todos los estudiantes, e investigué hasta encontrar a Miko, Hotaru y Tsubasa.

 _Nombre: Yukihara Miko_

 _Edad: 13 años_

 _Alice: Agua, viento y manipulación de mentes._

 _Rango de estrellas:_

 _Habilidad:_

 _Tipo de Alice:_

 _Familiares:_

 _Izumi Yukihara (Padre, Fallecido)_

 _Yuka Azumi (Madre, Fallecida)_

 _Mikan Yukihara (Hermana, desaparecida)_

 _Kazumi Yukihara (Tío)_

-Supongo que no habrán terminado de completar los datos porque aun estará inconsciente, aunque me alegra saber que estas bien.- Murmuro sonriendo.

 _Nombre: Imai Hotaru_

 _Edad: 13 años_

 _Alice: Invención_

 _Rango de estrellas: Triple_

 _Habilidad: Técnico_

 _Tipo de Alice: Segundo_

 _Familiares:_

 _Souta Imai (Padre)_

 _Hana Aizawa (Madre)_

 _Subaru Imai (Hermano)_

-Así que invención ¿eh?, después de recordar el famoso "baka-kun" me lo suponía- Rio interiormente.

 _Nombre: Ando Tsubasa_

 _Edad: 15 años_

 _Alice: Manipulación de sombras_

 _Rango de estrellas: Estrella Especial_

 _Habilidad: Peligrosa_

 _Tipo de Alice: Tercero_

 _Familiares:_

 _Sasuke Ando (Padre, fallecido)_

 _Akane Hiyakawa (Madre)_

 _Kai Ando (Hermana, desaparecida)_

Leer los nombres de los padres de Tsubasa me devuelve años atrás…

Todo se remonta a cuando Tsubasa tenía nueve años, unas vacaciones de verano su familia decidió viajar de vacaciones a Tokio central. Por ese entonces su familia constaba de su madre Akane, su padre Sasuke, su hermana Kai de apenas un año y el.

Iban en coche por la carretera cuando unas rocas cayeron sobre el coche donde viajaba la familia, quedando la parte izquierda del coche totalmente hundida por las rocas, se dice que fallecieron su padre y Kai pero nunca se llego a encontrar el cuerpo de ella. Por otro lado, Tsubasa y su madre lograron sobrevivir, aun que con heridas graves. Tsubasa logro obtener el alta a las tres semanas mientras que su madre duro en coma dos meses, todo ese tiempo fue acogido por su tía, hermana de Akane.

Recuerdo que esos dos meses acompañábamos a Tsubasa al hospital después del colegio día tras día, no llegábamos a entender totalmente lo que pasaba pero nunca lo dejamos atrás, tal como una familia.

-Os prometo que algún día os volveré a ver, tened paciencia.- Susurro, apagando la Tablet


	12. Primera misión

**Capitulo 14: Primera misión.**

" _Mi adicción lleva tu nombre"_

Leer los nombres de los padres de Tsubasa me devuelve años atrás…

Todo se remonta a cuando Tsubasa tenía nueve años, unas vacaciones de verano su familia decidió viajar de vacaciones a Tokio central. Por ese entonces su familia constaba de su madre Akane, su padre Sasuke, su hermana Kai de apenas un año y el.

Iban en coche por la carretera cuando unas rocas cayeron sobre el coche donde viajaba la familia, quedando la parte izquierda del coche totalmente hundida por las rocas, se dice que fallecieron su padre y Kai pero nunca se llego a encontrar el cuerpo de ella. Por otro lado, Tsubasa y su madre lograron sobrevivir, aun que con heridas graves. Tsubasa logro obtener el alta a las tres semanas mientras que su madre duro en coma dos meses, todo ese tiempo fue acogido por su tía, hermana de Akane.

Recuerdo que esos dos meses acompañábamos a Tsubasa al hospital después del colegio día tras día, no llegábamos a entender totalmente lo que pasaba pero nunca lo dejamos atrás, tal como una familia.

-Os prometo que algún día os volveré a ver, tened paciencia.- Susurro, apagando la Tablet, y como es tarde decido irme a dormir, los entrenamientos me habían dejado agotada.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Me desperté por un fuerte y molesto ruido en la puerta, sobre las 6:00 de la mañana.

-Voy a matarlo- Pienso cuando escucho la voz de Yuuto desde el otro lado, gritando mi nombre.

Abro la puerta y sin girarme a mirarlo me dirijo al baño a prepararme, cojo mi ropa y empiezo a desvestirme para ducharme.

 **POV Yuuto**

Me levante a las 4:00 de la mañana por una misión, me habían mandado a por una carpeta que contenía información a una organización enemiga, por suerte no tuve que matar a nadie ya que los deje a todos inconscientes.

Cuando llegue sobre las 5:30 me duche y decidí visitar un rato a Mikan, cuando estoy con ella es como si en mi interior sintiera una sensación extraña, irradia tanta calidez… Sacudo la cabeza para intentar pensar en otra cosa cuando noto que me empiezo a sonrojar.

Llego a su puerta y empiezo a llamarla, supongo que ella estará dormida, aunque no creo que sepa que aquí a las 6:00 todo el mundo ya está despierto.

Escucho alguna que otra maldición y unos pasos, se abre la puerta y veo a Mikan yendo a su cuarto de baño sin ni siquiera girarse a mirarme.

-Niña tonta- Murmuro sonriendo, le echo un vistazo a la habitación y me siento en la cama a esperar hasta que escucho el agua de la ducha.

-¿Me mataria si entrara?- Pienso con gracia, luego me estremezco al imaginar qué clase de cosas podría llegar a hacerme enfadada. -Valdría la pena- vuelvo a pensar -Por el amor de dios Yuuto, deja de pensar eso- Me digo a mi mismo en voz alta.

-¿Pensar el que?- Pregunta Mikan, que ahora estraba frente a mi mirándome con una mirada divertida, a pocos centímetros de mi cara, puedo decir que hasta podía notar su respiración contra mis labios.

-Contrólate- Me digo una y otra vez para no sonrojarme.

-N-nada- Murmuro tartamudeando, intentando apartar la mirada de esos ojos que me tenian atrapado, pero era imposible.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunta sonriendo, yo estaba a punto de responder cuando Kuroi interrumpe en la habitación.

-Gatita, tengo una misión para ti- Nos dice mientras sonríe, Mikan solo gruñe y va hacia el cuarto de baño a cambiarse otra vez.

\- ¿No es muy pronto?- Le pregunto extrañado.

-Es lo que Kounji y yo hemos decidido, queremos probarla- Responde con total tranquilidad.

-La acompañare- Respondo automáticamente.

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada, deja de intentarlo- Ordena seriamente.

-Pero si no la logra hacer bien…- Murmuro con algo de temor.

-Ya sabes lo que pasara- Dice sonriendo, en ese momento Mikan sale del baño con el uniforme de la AAO guardándose dos cuchillos en el tobillo.

-¿Lista gatita?- Pregunta Kuroi mirándola fijamente.

Muy fijamente diría yo. -¿Ahora vas a actuar como un niño celoso?- Pienso regañándome a mí mismo.

Mikan solo asiente levemente antes de que Kuroi se la lleve hacia el despacho de Kounji, iba a seguirlos cuando Kuroi me dio una mirada seria de "Quédate aquí o tendrás problemas"

-Mierda- Grito cuando Mikan y Kuroi están suficientemente lejos. Conociendo a esos dos su primera misión no será fácil, ¿No podrían haber dejado que la acompañase?

Hay algo que tal vez aun no sepáis, cuando Kounji y Kuroi te mandan a una misión y tardas más de lo indicado o no logras hacerla te castigan, y no me refiero a un pequeño castigo.

Yo lo sufrí una vez, en mi primera misión concretamente. Te llevan a una sala en las que hay unas cadenas en las cuales te encadenan por pies y muñecas y empiezan a torturarte, depende de quien sea y el humor de Kuroi o Kounji será mayor o peor. La primera vez acabe con una costilla rota y tres moratones en el costado hechos por Kounji, más las heridas de la misión.

-Espero que Mikan logre completarla- Susurro cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

 **POV Mikan**

Kuroi me lleva hasta un oscuro despacho, en el que se podía destacar un fuerte olor a humedad y sangre.

La habitación constaba de dos estanterías, una en la parte izquierda y otra en la parte derecha, una mesa de madera desgastada con una silla giratoria frente a mí y una ventana cerrada tras ellas, tenia algunos cuadros con recortes de periódicos de muertes de enemigos enmarcados y una lámpara con luz intermitente. No lograba ver el color de las paredes por culpa de la poca iluminación, pero el suelo era de madera antigua, a medida que iba avanzando notaba crujidos bajo mis pies.

-¿Emocionada?- Pregunta Kounji sonriéndome-

Tenía el pelo corto marron y unos ojos verdes tapados por su flequillo, por su aspecto se podría decir que tiene 10 años pero su edad real eran 42, lo descubrí todo en una de las cartas que encontré en casa, al parecer mi madre insertó una piedra alice a Kounji para que tuviera el aspecto de un niño de 10 años, Kounji busco todos estos años a mi madre para que le sacara las piedras pero al descubrir que tenía hijos no le importó matarla para vengarse y raptarme a mí en su lugar.

-Como una niña pequeña- Gruño sarcásticamente. Kounji se levanta y se acerca a mí.

-Mira niñita, tú tienes un alice que yo quiero, y a cambio te podrías librar del castigo que te tocaría, los dos ganamos. - Me susurra al oído, haciendo que me recorra un escalofrió por su tono frio y seco.

-Nunca pienso perdonarte que mataras a mis padres, puedes torturarme lo que te apetezca, sé que me necesitas para que saque las piedras de tu interior- Le susurro con una sonrisa satisfactoria, el aprieta fuertemente los puños mientras se aleja y dice -Entonces afrontaras el castigo- Murmura sonriendo.

De repente Kuroi posa una mano sobre mi cabeza y empiezo a tener sueño hasta desmayarme en sus brazos.

 **POV Kuroi**

Como acordamos, Kounji me da la señal y yo duermo a la gatita, el trato era que si ella no sacaba las piedras de Kounji seria castigada semana a semana hasta que accediera.

Nos tele transportamos hacia un cuarto secreto igual al que tenía en su casa, la ato a las cadenas y decido irme hasta que se despierte, la estaré vigilando con una cámara mientras tanto.

 **POV Yuuto**

Sigo esperando impaciente en la habitación de Mikan, ya ha pasado una hora y aun no sé nada de ella, normalmente una misión suele durar media o una hora ¿Y si llega tarde? Veo a Kuroi andando por los pasillos y decido ir hacia el.

-¿Y Mikan?- Pregunto, la preocupación es notable en mi voz.

-¿Ahora te preocupa la gatita? ¿No me digas que estas enamorado de ella?- Me pregunta con un tono divertido, yo me sonrojo, pero consigo taparlo mayormente con mi flequillo.

-Te he preguntado primero- Contesto firme.

-Kounji le propuso un trato y ella no lo aceptó, será castigada hasta que acepte- Responde como si nada

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Kounji la llamará dos veces por semana- Responde.

-¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer eso?- Grito exaltado, luego retrocedo al recapacitar, puede que Kuroi sea como un hermano, pero sigue siendo el subjefe.

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía tanto por ella, conseguirás meterte en un lio- Me advierte.

-Aceptare las consecuencias- Contesto de la misma manera, el solo entrecierra los ojos y se gira.

-Por cierto, en la sala de cámaras hay una que graba la habitación en la que esta Mikan, pero no creo que te agrade ver a tu chica gritando de dolor- Me dice con aire divertido.

-Solo avísame cuando termines, iré a curarle las heridas- Murmuro mirando al suelo.

-No creo que vayas a servir de mucho.- Suelta.

Yo me quedo extrañado, y luego recuerdo los distintos tipos de tortura.

-Suerte, Mikan- Murmuro.

Sé que Mikan no querría, pero voy hacia la sala de sala de cámaras y busco la de la sala 32, de tortura. Me estremezco cuando la veo encadenada e inconsciente, dentro de ese cuartucho sin ventanas Decido ir hacia mi habitación e ir preparando el botiquín para cuando termine, Kuroi me dijo que no haría falta pero conociéndolo no la dejará salir sin ningún rasguño, aunque cuando termino no sé si volver a la sala de cámaras o no. Decido ir, podre ver donde están las heridas y como es su gravedad.

Al llegar dejo el botiquín en un lado de la mesa y me siento a esperar a que Mikan se despierte, solo espero que sea lo más corto posible.

 **POV Mikan**

Cuando me despierto, siento un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y unas cadenas atadas en mis pies y manos. Al abrir los ojos tardo un rato en enfocar todo a mí alrededor, estoy en un cuartucho oscuro, seguramente pronto vera Kuroi para mi castigo.

Le hecho una ojeada a la habitación, veo gotas de sangre manchando la pared y el suelo a mi alrededor, cuando intento recordar que paso hace unas horas siento unas fuertes punzadas en la cabeza. Empiezo a escuchar pasos lejanos y decido hacerme la dormida, aun que algo me dice que no me servirá mucho.

-No finjas gatita, se que estas despierta- Susurra en mi oído, yo solo me alejo en un movimiento rápido y le miro con asco.

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que ya estarás preparada para el castigo ¿no?- Pregunta sonriendo.

-Estoy esperando ansiosa- Contesto con la misma sonrisa. Yo espero a que saque algún cuchillo o arma pero no hace ningún movimiento.

-¿Crees que iba a ser tan fácil?- Pregunta riéndose

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Gruño.

-No voy a torturarte físicamente, lo hare psicológicamente, mediante tus miedos.- Contesta lentamente, como si quisiera que cada una de sus palabras se clavaran en mi.

Lo ha logrado. Me tiemblan las manos inconscientemente pero lo escondo como puedo apretando los puños hasta que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos.

-Te traeremos aquí cada semana hasta que decidas ayudarnos, te someteremos a una simulación en la que te enfrentaras a tus miedos y situaciones críticas. No te harán daño físicamente porque eso ya lo harán las misiones.- Me mira divertido, yo solo me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar que las lagrimas salgan.

No puedo llorar.

Y menos aquí.

-Por cierto gatita, podré ver la simulación por esta pantalla- Dice señalando un televisor pequeño en la esquina de la habitación, – Lo grabaré para poder enseñárselo a Kounji, estoy seguro de que le encantará- Intenta provocarme, pero no voy a saltar. No tengo oportunidad de ganar. Lo peor de todo es que le voy a dejar ver mis miedos, así que estaré desprotegida.

-¿Vamos a empezar ya o piensas darme la charla todo el rato?- Le digo malhumorada, el me sonríe y seguidamente inyecta un liquido azul y yo empiezo a marearme.

-Pásalo bien- Es lo último que le oigo decir. Bastardo.

Todo se vuelve negro y segundos después aparezco en mi casa, todo está igual que cuando tenía cinco años, paseo la mirada hasta que veo a mis padres y Miko atados por pies y manos en el suelo.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Miko!- Grito e intento correr hacia ellos, pero no puedo moverme.

A mi lado aparece una mesa blanca con una pistola cargada sobre ella y una nota.

 _Mátalos._ Escrito con sangre. No, no puedo hacerlo, ya los mate una vez, no puedo volver a hacerlo.

-Mikan, hazlo.- Escucho voces a mi alrededor, que aumentan en cuestión de tiempo.

Yo sigo inmóvil, pero de repente agarro la pistola y apunto hacia mi padre.

No, yo no quiero hacer esto, algo me está manejando.

\- No…no…¡No!- Grito una y otra vez, pero no soy capaz de controlarme y segundos después...


	13. Simulacion

**Capitulo 15: Simulación.**

" _¿Quién te hirió tanto como para tener miedo?"_

Todo se vuelve negro y segundos después aparezco en mi casa, todo está igual que cuando tenía cinco años, paseo la mirada hasta que veo a mis padres atados por pies y manos en el suelo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - Grito e intento correr hacia ellos, pero algo me impide moverme. A mi lado aparece una mesa blanca con una pistola cargada sobre ella y una nota.

 _Mátalos._ Escrito con sangre. No, no puedo hacerlo, ya los mate una vez, no puedo volver a hacerlo.

-Mikan, hazlo.- Escucho voces a mi alrededor, que aumentan en cuestión de tiempo.

Yo sigo inmóvil, pero de repente agarro la pistola y apunto hacia mi padre.

No, yo no quiero hacer esto, algo me está manejando.

\- No…no…¡No!- Grito una y otra vez, pero no soy capaz de controlarme y segundos después aprieto el gatillo y disparo a mi padre, dejándolo muerto en el suelo.

-¡Papá!- Grito, aguantándome las lagrimas. No pienso dejar que me vean derramar una lágrima. Muevo la pistola hacia mi madre, que me mira con su cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba cuando era niña.

Lucho por liberarme pero no soy capaz, cierro los ojos hasta que noto como vuelvo a apretar el gatillo y disparo a mi madre en la cabeza, matándola al instante. Abro los ojos, y cambio de escena, de pronto aparezco frente a un tanque de agua con paredes de cristal.

Dentro esta Miko, mirándome impasible. Luego me doy cuenta de que el tanque se está empezando a llenar de agua rápidamente, cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya le llega por los tobillos.

-¡No! ¡Miko!- Grito y pateo y golpeo el cristal con todas mis fuerzas pero no se rompe, Miko sigue ahí dentro inmóvil, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

-¡Miko, ayúdame!- Grito, pero no hace nada El agua ya le llega por la cintura y sigo sin saber qué hacer, sigo pateando y golpeando el cristal con todas mis fuerzas pero solo consigo destrozarme los nudillos.

-Esto no es real- Me digo a mi misma una y otra vez, cuando abro los ojos veo la imagen de Miko ahogándose y empiezo a gritar, golpeo con todas mis fuerzas el cristal hasta que caigo al suelo.

En la siguiente escena aparezco encadenada en la sala de tortura, doy un profundo respiro al saber que al fin se ha acabado todo, pero de pronto aparecen Hotaru y a Tsubasa, encadenados frente a mí.

-¡Hotaru! ¡Tsubasa!- Grito, pero no contestan, se quedan mirando a los dos hombres frente a ellos, de repente uno de ellos empieza a darle patadas a Hotaru haciéndola gritar de dolor, Tsubasa y yo tiramos insistivamente de las cadenas, pero no soy capaz de romperlas y al probar mi alice recibo una descarga que me deja en el suelo.

-¡Mikan ayúdame!- Oigo gritar a Hotaru, yo me levanto y sigo tirando de las cadenas con las fuerzas que me quedan.

-Aguanta Hotaru- Respondo casi en un susurro, luego veo como el otro hombre saca un arma y apunta a Tsubasa, disparando una bala a su cabeza, yo comienzo a gritar y a tirar con más fuerza mientras veo como repiten lo mismo con Hotaru y por último, conmigo.

Puedo notar perfectamente el dolor del disparo pero pocos segundos después despierto en la sala de tortura de nuevo, esta vez con Kuroi mirándome más feliz que nunca.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- Pregunta. –Me lo hubiera pasado mejor si al que hubiese visto morir fuera a ti.- Murmuro, estoy sudando y aparte de las muñecas ensangrentadas por tirar de las cadenas tengo algunos cortes reabiertos.

-Estoy seguro de que a tus padres les hubiera encantado ver todo esto, que pena que estén muertos- Dice antes de salir, lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse de que lo oyera.

Estaba demasiado cansada como parar intentar liberarme, así que me quede quieta escuchando mi respiración, sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba al compás de las lágrimas que no lograba retener, hasta que finalmente me quede inconsciente.

 **POV Yuuto.**

Me siento culpable haber visto la simulación sin su permiso, pero gracias a eso ahora sé la gravedad de las heridas y donde están, la cojo en brazos y la llevo a mi habitación, cuando llego la dejo cuidadosamente en la cama, le limpio y vendo algunos cortes reabiertos y las muñecas y voy a darme una ducha rápida, supongo que se despertará en una hora así que después preparare la comida para los dos.

 **POV MIKAN.**

De pronto aparezco en el mismo sitio donde mate a mis padres en la simulación, solo que esta vez sus cuerpos junto al de Miko, Hotaru y Tsubasa están rodeándome.

-Tú fuiste la culpable.- -Asesina.- -Ojala nunca hubieras nacido.- Repiten una y otra vez, el miedo me paraliza y no puedo moverme, sus palabras se clavan como cuchillos en mi mente y dan tumbos en mi cabeza, lo único que se me ocurre hacer es taparme los oídos, pero parece que se han metido dentro de mi cabeza, en lo más profundo de mi.

Caigo de rodillas, las lagrimas amenazan con caer aun que me resisto, cuando abro los ojos puedo ver los de mi hermano mirándome fijamente, aunque ahora están vacios. Los susurros se convierten en gritos y cada vez los oigo más fuerte, las imágenes de las muertes de mis padres recorren mi mente. Ya me da igual llorar, solo quiero que esto acabe ya.

-¡No! ¡Esto no es real, esto no es real!- Me digo una y otra vez, hasta que acabo gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Mikan! ¡Despierta!- Oigo una voz a lo lejos, abro los ojos y mi mirada choca con la de Yuuto, a juzgar por su expresión estaba preocupado.

-¿Pesadilla?- Pregunta, con un tono suave y calmado, hace que me relaje un poco. Yo asiento lentamente con la cabeza. Yuuto me abraza y yo me tenso, hasta ahora solo mi hermano me había abrazado desde hace años, y no muchas veces, me cuesta acostumbrarme.

Él lo nota, pero en vez de apartarse se pega más a mí, mueve su mano de arriba a abajo por mi espalda de manera tranquilizante, mientras me susurra que todo va a estar bien, justo como la primera vez que le conocí.

Yo sé que no es así, que es una mentira y que se volverá a repetir pero esas palabras logran consolarme, rodeo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y cierro los ojos, no sé como lo hace, pero siempre logra calmarme.

-¿Estas mejor?- Susurra, unos minutos después, no sé si voy a ser capaz de hablar sin que se me quebrara la voz así que asiento y me aparto lentamente.

-¿Tienes hambre? He preparado la comida.- Dice sonriéndome, pero antes de que pueda responder mi estomago lo hace por mí.

Yo miro para otro lado roja de la vergüenza, pero el solo se ríe y vamos hasta su cocina. Se me abre el apetito cuando veo un plato enorme de espaguetis en la mesa, diría que hasta casi se me cae la baba. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer en silencio.

-Viste la simulación ¿Verdad?- Recuerdo, al ver la cámara de vigilancia en una de las esquinas.

-Sí, lo siento si no querías que la viese yo…- Empieza a decir, pero lo interrumpo.

-No pasa nada, pero no dejes que nadie más la vea- Respondo.

-Oye Mikan, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- Pregunta, yo siento aun masticando una bola de espaguetis en mi boca, le veo fruncir el ceño.

-En la simulación aparecía un chico ¿Era tu novio?- A medida que lo va diciendo veo como se sonroja un poco, al contrario que yo, que casi me atraganto.

-No, bueno, como habrás visto es casi idéntico a mí, es mi gemelo.- Respondo con melancolía, evitando todos los recuerdos posibles.

-Menos mal- Le oigo decir, aunque también le veo darse cuenta de que lo ha dicho en alto.

-Eh, bueno, ¿Esta bueno?- Pregunta señalando mi plato de espaguetis ya casi vacío, obviamente para cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?- Mascullo, terminando de tragar los últimos espaguetis, la verdad para su edad cocina muy bien, aun que también puede ser porque ya estaba acostumbrada a la comida "a veces" quemada de Miko.

-Bueno, hace unos años me hice amigo de la cocinera, y me pasaba las tardes ayudándola a cocinar hasta que la mandaron a otra sede.- Responde con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminamos de comer Yuuto recoge la mesa mientras yo lavo los platos, me costó un buen rato convencerlo para poder ayudarlo. El problema llega cuando intento colocar los vasos en el estante, soy demasiado bajita como para llegar, doy saltitos para intentar alcanzarlo pero es imposible, supongo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Yuuto.

Estaba planeando como decírselo sin resultar vergonzoso cuando note unos brazos que me agarraban por la cintura hasta elevarme a la altura del estante, doy un brinco al darme cuenta de que Yuuto me ha cogido en brazos y me sonrojo.

-¿No habría sido más fácil ponerlo tú?- Pregunto, mientras dejo cuidadosamente el vaso evitando mirarle.

-Pensé que te sentirías mejor poniéndolo tu- Responde riéndose, a lo que a los pocos segundos yo me uno.

Cuando me baja ninguno de los dos nos movemos, puedo notar el fuerte latido de su corazón contra mi espalda, y no sería raro que el pudiese notar el mío, parece que va a salir en cualquier momento.


	14. Primer beso

**Capitulo 16: Primer beso.**

" _Riéndonos del mundo, planeando nuestro rumbo_ "

Cuando terminamos de comer Yuuto recoge la mesa mientras yo lavo los platos, me costó un buen rato convencerlo para poder ayudarlo. El problema llega cuando intento colocar los vasos en el estante, soy demasiado bajita como para llegar, doy saltitos para intentar alcanzarlo pero es imposible, supongo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Yuuto.

Estaba planeando como decírselo sin resultar vergonzoso cuando note unos brazos que me agarraban por la cintura hasta elevarme a la altura del estante, doy un brinco al darme cuenta de que Yuuto me ha cogido en brazos y me sonrojo.

-¿No habría sido más fácil ponerlo tú?- Pregunto, mientras dejo cuidadosamente el vaso evitando mirarle.

-Pensé que te sentirías mejor poniéndolo tu- Responde riéndose, a lo que a los pocos segundos yo me uno.

Cuando me baja ninguno de los dos nos movemos, puedo notar el fuerte latido de su corazón contra mi espalda, y no sería raro que el pudiese notar el mío, parece que va a salir en cualquier momento.

Decidida, me voy girando lentamente, y cuando estoy cara a cara con él es cuando me doy cuenta de la cercanía, me quedo mirando sus ojos verde esmeralda por un buen rato mientras lo veo pasear lentamente su mirada por mi cara… ojos, nariz y luego los labios, se va acercando poco a poco hasta que acaba besándome.

Al principio es un beso torpe y tímido, pero acabamos profundizándolo.

Después de lo que para mí fue la mejor eternidad que he sentido nos separamos, me da vergüenza mirarle a la cara aunque sé que él tiene su mirada clavada en mí, sonriendo.

\- ¿Sabes? estas muy adorable sonrojada- Dice, momentos después, lo que hace que yo me logre sonrojar mas, aunque esta vez me atreva a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes me atrapan como un cazador atraparía a su presa. Aunque luego bajo la mirada y me fijo en que tiene toda la boca manchada de mi pintalabios.

-Y tu cuando te llenas la cara de mi pintalabios- Digo riendo, mientras le quito con el pulgar las marcas de pintalabios rojo que tiene por la boca, el esboza una sonrisa y me coge la mano mientras se acerca más a mi preparado para otro beso, yo solo cierro los ojos mientras sonrió al sentir sus labios contra los míos, aun no sé cómo explicar la sensación razonablemente.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Kuroi entra en la habitación haciendo que casi se me salga el corazón –¿Nos habrá visto?- Pienso alterada, y puedo asegurar que Yuuto

está pensando lo mismo a juzgar por su expresión, aunque logramos disimularla un poco.

-¿Acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo?- Pregunta, como si estuviera arrepentido, aunque ya sé que lo ha visto todo y lo va a utilizar en mi contra.

-Nada importante- Respondo intentando sonar despreocupada.

-No os hagáis los inocentes, he visto el beso, o más bien los dos- Dice mientras esboza una sonrisa, Yuuto se tensa y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa, seguro que también sabe que esto nos va a ocasionar muchos problemas.

-Yuuto, Kounji quiere verte en su despacho, ahora- Ordena, y sale de la habitación lentamente, Yuuto y yo intercambiamos mirada y sé lo que quiere decir.

Después tendremos que hablar de todo lo que ha pasado.

Me despido con media sonrisa y vuelvo a mi dormitorio acompañada por dos guardias, Kounji no me permite moverme a mi antojo por la sede sin Yuuto, Kuroi, o algún guardia o personal. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación me empujan dentro de ella y me encierran hasta que Yuuto termine, supongo.

Estoy llena de rabia, así que no se me ocurre otra cosa que entrenar para calmarme y luego ducharme, Yuuto tarda demasiado, me estoy empezando a preocupar, si fuera una misión ya habría vuelto hace mucho, cuando salgo del baño recojo un poco la habitación, hasta que veo la puerta abrirse y un Yuuto ensangrentado desmoronarse en la puerta de mi habitación, lo arrastro como justo para poder cerrar la puerta y corro hacia el botiquín, me arrodillo cerca de él y lo inspecciono, tiene una herida leve de bala en el muslo y otra en el hombro, rasguños y una puñalada en el costado, corro a por un paño y un cubo de agua para limpiar la sangre y cuando le miro a los ojos le veo mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto, sé que esto es normal aquí pero… ¿De Kuroi a Yuuto?

-Ha sido el castigo por besarte, y te puedo asegurar que no era el primero- Murmura, al principio no le prestó atención y cuando vuelvo a pensarlo me doy cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

"Y te puedo asegurar que no será el primero" ¿Eso significa que esto ira a mas? No puedo evitar sonrojarme, aunque solo sea un poco.

-¿Porqué te castiga?- Pregunto con rencor.

-Mikan, aun que no te lo parezca aquí eres una prisionera, todo tipo de relación amorosa o amistosa está prohibida.- Contesta. -Me han mandando a por una emboscada, en teoría tendría que haber ido a por unos papeles importantes a una sede enemiga pero no había nada, además de unos 120 hombres armados esperándome- Dice lentamente, y como noto que le cuesta un poco respirar le mando a dormir mientras le curó las heridas, primero limpio toda la sangre, saco como puedo las balas, que por suerte no tienen veneno y le vendo las heridas para encargarme de los pequeños rasguños, los que solo desinfecto.

Luego guardo el botiquín y pienso como despertarlo, pero prefiero dejarlo dormir un rato más así que cojo una almohada y una manta y decido irme a hablar con Kuroi, los guardias me abren la puerta y me llevan hasta su despacho, junto al de Kounji, cuando entro él, me parece igual de extraño que la primera vez.

Me siento en una de las sillas y cruzo las piernas y los brazos mientras miro fijamente a Kounji, que también se queda mirándome, pero sonriéndome.

-Para todo lo que hacéis tenéis la costumbre de sonreír mucho ¿no?- Pregunto, levantando una ceja.

-A diferencia de las otras personas, nosotros no sonreímos por la felicidad ajena, si no del sufrimiento.- Escupe, enfatizando la palabra sufrimiento y haciéndome saber perfectamente que es lo que voy a tener que soportar después de esto.

-Pero, de todas formas ¿cuál es la razón por la cual vienes a verme? ¿Acaso has accedido a ayudarme?- Pregunta, aunque él sabe perfectamente a que vengo.

-Vayamos al grano Kounji, no vuelvas a hacerle daño.- Digo tan firmemente como puedo, la idea me revuelve el estomago.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes una razón para preocuparte por él?- Dice y se levanta, para después empezar a pasear por la habitación, de izquierda a derecha, puedo oír cada pisada y el suelo crujir bajo nuestros pies. Noto que se acerca a mi oído y me susurra -¿Es que nuestra gatita se ha enamorado acaso? Qué raro que tengas corazón a estas alturas ¿No te lo rompió ya tu familia acaso?- Se que está disfrutando mientras dice todo esto esperando a que siga su juego, pero no lo voy a dar ese gusto.

-Te dije que fueramos al grano, respóndeme- Exijo ignorando todo lo anterior, veo como su expresión cambia al ver como no me han afectado sus palabras, o al menos que no lo he demostrado

-Es su castigo, igual que tú tendrás el tuyo, y a no ser de que aceptes ayudarme no cambiara nada- Sonríe y yo me levanto de golpe dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

-¡El no tiene culpa!- Gruño, rápidamente un guardia me empuja de nuevo a mi asiento.

-Gatita, no tengo tiempo para esto, ya sabes las condiciones.- Dice e indica a los guardias a sacarme de ahí a rastras, si solo tuviera una oportunidad no dudaría en matarle, de la peor forma, estoy segura.

Cuando llego a mi habitación (O más bien, cuando me empujan dentro bruscamente) Yuuto está sentado en la cama mirándome sorprendido

-¿Dónde has estado?- Pregunta, se que sería más fácil mentirle pero sé que me descubriría.

-Fui a hablar con Kounji.- Murmuro, esperando su reacción.

-¿Tu sola?- Pregunta y me envuelve en sus brazos, yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y me relajo por unos instantes.

-Solo he ido a intentar negociar con el pero no he podido, la única opción es ayudarle- Murmuro distraída

-Ya veo, tendremos que aguantar esto para poder estar juntos entonces, intentaré negociar con Kounji para que te dejen libre- Dice y sonríe, acariciándome la cabeza.

-Oye Yuuto… ¿Y si decidiera ayudarlo?- Pregunto en voz baja, con la esperanza de que no me haya oído, pero si lo hace.

-¿Estás loca? Una vez que encuentre tu punto débil se aprovechara todo lo que pueda de ti y luego te matara- Contesta separándose de mí, de modo que nos miramos fijamente.

-Ya pero, si eso hace que todas las personas que me importan dejen de sufrir…- Digo casi en un susurro, luchando porque no se me rompa la voz.

-De ninguna manera dejaría que te sacrificaras, Mikan, te amo, y no pienso dejar que te vayas de mi lado- Dice, y por unos momentos siento la calidez de su mirada.

-Yo también te amo- Respondo, poniéndome de puntillitas para darle un casto beso.

La verdad es que se me hace difícil describir este sentimiento, ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme de alguien cuando era niña y todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero siento que él es capaz de traer de nuevo a mi antigua yo, esa chica con una sonrisa radiante, tan positiva, alegre y segura de sí misma que comparada con la chica que soy ahora, me llega a asustar el cambio cuando lo pienso.


	15. La verdad

**Capitulo 17: La verdad.**

-Oye Yuuto… ¿Y si decidiera ayudarlo?- Pregunto en voz baja, con la esperanza de que no me haya oído, pero si lo hace.

-¿Estás loca? Una vez que encuentre tu punto débil se aprovechara todo lo que pueda de ti y luego te matara- Contesta separándose de mí, de modo que nos miramos fijamente.

-Ya pero, si eso hace que todas las personas que me importan dejen de sufrir…- Digo casi en un susurro, luchando porque no se me rompa la voz.

-De ninguna manera dejaría que te sacrificaras, Mikan, te amo, y no pienso dejar que te vayas de mi lado- Dice, y por unos momentos siento la calidez de su mirada.

-Yo también te amo- Respondo, poniéndome de puntillitas para darle un casto beso.

La verdad es que se me hace difícil describir este sentimiento, ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme de alguien cuando era niña y todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero siento que él es capaz de traer de nuevo a mi antigua yo, esa chica con una sonrisa radiante, tan positiva, alegre y segura de sí misma que comparada con la chica que soy ahora, me llega a asustar el cambio cuando lo pienso.

Se forma un silencio incomodo y me doy cuenta de que es hora de hablar de lo ocurrido y de lo que pasará a partir de ahora.

-Mikan- Dice Yuuto sentándose en uno de los sillones, mirando fijamente al otro como si me quisiera decir telepáticamente que me sentara ahí, obedezco.

-¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora?- Pregunto, veo de reojo que se pone serio, pero me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No pienso renunciar a ti Mikan, aunque tenga que sufrir esto día a día- Responde agarrándome la mano, yo no sé que responderle, simplemente no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en lo que acaba de decir.

-Te necesito- Murmuro, lo suficientemente alto para que, y solo el pueda oírme.

-Yo también, Mikan- Sonríe

-Aun no te lo he pedido como debería- Murmura, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle se arrodilla frente a mí

-Mikan Yukihara, ¿Querrías ser mi novia?- Pregunta, y yo sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo a sus brazos.

-Pues claro idiota- Contesto y logro tirarle al suelo de un abrazo de oso.

…

...

…

…

…

 **Cuatro meses después…**

Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que Yuuto me pidió salir, aunque no lo parezca las cosas no han cambiado mucho, yo sigo teniendo castigos por no ayudar a Kounji, y Yuuto tiene castigos por salir conmigo, aun que cada vez lo veo menos herido, estas semanas ha estado viniendo con dos o tres rasguños, me resulta extraño.

También he mejorado mi resistencia y mi técnica de lucha, soy una de las mejores de la sede, junto a Yuuto y Kounji. No se puede decir que mi estancia aquí ha sido buena, por culpa de los castigos tengo pesadillas y varias heridas, además de que estoy casi en los huesos, ya que Kounji solo decide que me lleven comida cuando le apetece, sobrevivo gracias a Yuuto, que comparte su comida conmigo.

Por otra parte sigo alerta en todo momento de mi hermano, al parecer ya ha despertado, aun que no puedo saber nada mas aparte de eso me alegro de que ya pueda ser libre, a pesar de que se que no parará hasta encontrarme, por desgracia Kounji no dejará rastro de mi existencia.

Por eso llevo dos semanas planeando una huida con Yuuto, estamos planeando huir a Gakuen Alice, aunque Kounji también la maneje los profesores nos mantendrán seguros allí, y no podrá hacerme daño para no correr el riesgo de que la gente descubra su secreto.

Y bueno, con Yuuto, desde aquel día descubri lo que era el amor, y aun no sé cómo agradecérselo, aunque estas últimas semanas ha estado muy ocupado con Kounji en el despacho y no quiere decirme el porqué, siento que por una vez, puedo ser la antigua Mikan cuando estoy con él, y mañana podremos ser libres.

La huida está planeada para esta madrugada, cuando la mayoría de personas estén dormidas, no será difícil ya que aquí todo el mundo confía en Yuuto. -Estoy ansiosa a que llegue esta madrugada- Digo, sentada junto a Yuuto en mi habitación, ya son las ocho de la tarde.

-Vendré a buscarte a las doce, estate preparada.- Me susurra y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Decido preparar la mochila, en ella meto todo lo que me traje, unas cuantas fotos que conseguí sacarme con Yuuto, otra muda de ropa y un par de cuchillos que conseguimos robar de la sala de entrenamiento, luego voy a ducharme y me pongo la ropa de entrenamiento con una cola de caballo alta, cuando termino veo que son las diez de la noche, pongo la alarma y duermo hasta que sea la hora.

Suena la alarma y justo después oigo que como Yuuto llama a mi puerta, cuento cinco golpes, como acordamos.

Cojo mi mochila y salgo detrás de él sin hacer ruido, mirando por última vez esta cárcel a la que he llamado habitación durante cuatro meses, nos adentramos por los pasillos oscuros de la sede.

-Oye Yuuto ¿No debería haber guardias?- Me resulta extraño no ver a nadie vigilando por los pasillos, algo no va bien.

-Supongo que estarán en otra zona, no te preocupes por eso- Dice sin apartar la vista de la zona iluminada por la linterna, seguimos andando hasta que Yuuto se para en una esquina, cosa que hace que me choque con el bruscamente y caiga al suelo, espero a que tienda su mano para ayudarme pero en vez de eso me mira bruscamente y sale corriendo, justo cuando logro ponerme de pie las luces de la sede se encienden y al doblar la esquina veo a Kounji junto a Kuroi y Yuuto.

-¿Yu-yuuto?- Murmuro llevándome las manos hacia la boca para no gritar ¿Acaso lo han atrapado? O… No, no me puede haber traicionado ¿No? El me ama.

-Así que la gatita tenía pensado escapar ¿No es así?- Oigo a Kuroi reír, yo solo voy dando pasos hasta llegar a Yuuto, que está a medio camino mirándome fijamente.

-Tu… ¿Me eng- No llego a terminar la frase cuando noto un metal frio atravesando mi estómago, bajo la mirada y veo como me acababa de clavar uno de los cuchillos que robamos. Ahogo un grito de dolor cuando noto que se acerca más a mí para susurrarme algo, mientras clava más profundo el cuchillo.

-¿En serio creías que podría enamorarme de ti? Fuiste la culpable de la muerte de tus padres y el sufrimiento de los que te rodeaban, todo hubiera sido mejor si no hubieras nacido nunca.- Susurró, yo me paralicé ¿Todo había sido una mentira? No, no podía ser, deseaba que todo esto fuera un sueño y me despertara en mi cama, justo para escaparme con Yuuto pero por muy fuerte que lo deseara esto era real.

El me había engañado

Y yo había caído en su trampa tan fácilmente…

-¿Por qué?- Es lo único que llego a decir sin ahogarme, la puñalada no me deja respirar bien.

-Sabia que la única forma de poder manejarte era haciendo que te enamoraras de mi y en cuanto vi que te tenía en la palma de mi mano y confiabas en mi te pude utilizar como quise, cuando me contaste sobre tu plan para escapar a Gakuen Alice se lo conté inmediatamente a Kounji y decidimos hacerte una emboscada ¿Esos castigos? Al principio tuve que sacrificarme un poco pero después solo acabaron siendo rasguños ¿No te extrañaste Mikan? ¿Tan tonta pudiste llegar a ser? Eres tan vulnerable que pudimos realizar nuestro plan casi sin esfuerzo- Dijo, esta vez en voz alta, riéndose.

-¿Cómo has podido?- Murmuro, con las pocas fuerzas que me van quedando, el me saca el cuchillo y se pone en posición de pelea, se que la única forma de la que me dejaran salir es luchando contra él, aun no me pueden matar, pero ellos no me dejaran escapar hasta que no esté al límite, y sé que con la puñalada no aguantare mucho, además hace rato que intente utilizar mi alice pero han puesto una barrera.

Empezamos a pelear y voy esquivando como puedo las patadas que me va lanzando, consigo darle una en la tráquea y tirarlo al suelo, pero se levanta rápido y empieza a lanzarme puñetazos al costado, no consigo aguantar el dolor y caigo al suelo de rodillas, entonces Kuroi se acerca y empieza a patearme hasta que me quedo inmóvil en el suelo, sin darme cuenta estoy llorando de dolor, siento punzadas por todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera me quedan fuerzas para levantarme, luego se agacha y me agarra del pelo poniéndome de pie, como puedo intento no perder el equilibrio pero es inútil.

-Escucha gatita, por esta vez te dejaremos vivir porque eres necesaria para las misiones, pero no creas que te vas a librar de mi- Me susurra y me deja caer al suelo, yo me pongo de rodillas agarrando mi estomago, intentando detener la hemorragia.

Yuuto se acerca y se agacha a mi nivel.

-Entonces para ti soy…- Murmuro.

-Como una mancha que quiero borrar- Responde indiferente.

-¿Cómo… como has podido hacerme esto? - Susurro entre lagrimas, el pone su mano sobre mi cabeza y me obliga a mirarle.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, gatita.- Al principio no entiendo que está pasando pero luego veo como todo se va volviendo negro y aparezco frente a uno de los muros de Gakuen Alice, como puedo me pongo de pie, y con la ayuda de mi alice me tele transporto dentro.

-Mierda, quizás no debería haber utilizado mi alice en este estado- Pienso.

Aparezco a las entradas de un bosque, cerca de unos edificios, me cuesta respirar y mi vista se está empezando a poner borrosa así que decido avanzar, pero en cuanto intento dar un paso una punzada de dolor desde el estomago me recorre el cuerpo, paseo la mirada en busca de ayuda, pero no logro ver a nadie.

-Ayuda- Digo en un grito ahogado, caigo al suelo de rodillas y al intentar hablar solo consigo toser sangre, cuando de pronto veo lo que parece un estudiante, lo último que recuerdo es ver como corría hacia mí antes de desplomarme en el suelo.


	16. Desaparecida

**(Os recomiendo leer el capitulo 11 "Adiós, hermano" para seguir mejor la historia desde este capítulo)**

 **Capitulo 18: Desaparecida.**

" _Ni tú, ni yo, simplemente nosotros"_

 **POV Kazumi**

Cuando me entere que la AAO iba a por Miko y Mikan no dude en salir corriendo hacia la casa de mi difunto hermano, pero cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y había hombres por el suelo.

Me esperaba lo peor.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con Mikan, ella estaba a punto de tele transportarse a la AAO, por desgracia era demasiado tarde. Mikan me dio una última mirada, tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas y los ojos muy abiertos. Me di la vuelta y entonces, descubrí porque estaba llorando.

El cuerpo sin vida de Yuka estaba en el suelo, el más sorprendido fue Narumi, que se arrodillo a su lado llorando.

-Yuka- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

De pronto empecé a sentir la presencia de un alice en la casa. -Hay un alice en esta casa- Murmuré, cerrando los ojos para concentrarme.

-Pero Yuka está muerta- Narumi intervino, volviendo a su fachada seria.

-Cuando vi a Mikan tele transportarse, no vi a Miko ¿Crees que estará aquí?- Le pregunte a Serina, ella respondió y fue hacia Yuka.

De su bolsillo salía una luz color ámbar, cuando Serina lo inspecciono saco una piedra alice. -¿Una piedra alice?- Pregunté cogiéndola, una corriente de electricidad me recorrió al tocarla

-¿Qué ocurre?- Serina pregunto, acercándose a mí.

-Miko está aquí- Murmuré mientras iba a su cuarto, vi una fuerte luz ámbar saliendo del armario, y cuando lo abrí, vi el cuerpo de Miko escondido.

Llame a Narumi para sacarlo y ponerlo sobre la cama, por suerte solo estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué crees que paso?- Narumi pregunto mirándome, yo me fije en una carta en la mano de Miko, supuse que era de Mikan y decidí leerla en voz alta.

 _Querido tío:_

 _Cuando leí las cartas que os mandabais Yuka y tu descubrimos que Miko tenía el cuarto tipo alice, como ya sabras._

 _Hoy escuchamos que nos iban a secuestrar para llevarnos a la AAO y obligarnos a hacer misiones, yo no podía ver como mi hermano se moriría poco a poco sin hacer nada, así que pensé un plan._

 _La AAO me quiere principalmente a mí, así que lo deje inconsciente para ir yo en lugar de los dos, no sé cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente pero prométeme que cuando despierte le darás la otra carta y le explicaras todo por mí, espero que no me odie por esto._

 _Algún día nos volveremos a ver._

 _Mikan, tu sobrina._

-Tenemos que rescatarla- Narumi y yo dijimos al unisonó.

…

…

…

 **Dos meses después.**

Hace ya cinco meses que estamos buscando a Mikan, pero no hay rastro de ella, toda la información que logramos encontrar sobre ella es que esta en una sede de la AAO, pero demasiado escondida como para poder encontrarla.

Por otro lado, Miko aun no ha despertado, los médicos dicen que despertara pronto, pero no es posible saber cuando, además, las enfermeras han encontrado varias heridas y moratones, quien sabe qué clase de cosas habrán tenido que pasar, a pesar de que tan solo sean niños.

Estoy asumido en mis pensamientos cuando Narumi aparece por la puerta de mi despacho, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Kazumi, Miko ha despertado- Dice y salimos corriendo hacia el hospital.

 **Unos momentos antes.**

 **POV** **Natsume.**

Como de costumbre, me han vuelto a ingresar después de una misión por culpa de mi tipo de alice, tenía pensado escaparme como usualmente hago, pero sentí intriga por el chico con el que comparto habitación, he escuchado que esta inconsciente desde hace cinco meses y que es el sobrino del director.

Estoy leyendo mi manga tranquilamente cuando noto que el chico que tengo al lado se despierta sobresaltado.

-¡Mikan!- Grita, también he oído hablar sobre ella ¿Sera alguna familiar?

-Ey tranquilízate, aquí no hay ninguna Mikan- Digo tranquilamente mientras me acerco a él, pero cuando me mira siento algo distinto, algo que me transmitía melancolía.

Su mirada, estaba vacía y a la vez llena de miedo y preocupación, yo tenía esa mirada cuando perdí a Aoi, normalmente pasaría de él y llamaría a una enfermera para que se callase, pero me intriga este chico ¿Qué esconde?

Intenta bajarse de la camilla pero le fallan las piernas y cae al suelo, se sostiene la cabeza con las dos manos mientras susurra cosas que no logro oír.

-Como ha podido pasar… Mikan, idiota.- Murmura, yo me sorprendo y me voy a ayudarle a levantarse de nuevo, pero retrocedo cuando veo entrar a Kazumi y Narumi, por como respiran, se ve que no han parado de correr en un buen rato.

-Miko…- Murmura Kazumi y corre a abrazarle, el parece sorprenderse pero luego responde al abrazo

-¿Estoy, estoy en Gakuen Alice?- Pregunta.

-Sí, te encontramos dentro del armario de tu habitación gracias a la luz que transmitía la piedra alice que tu madre te dio- Respondió, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿Y Yuka?- Susurró ¿Quién será ella? El director no responde y se forma un silencio incomodo.

-Ella…- Empieza a decir, pero el chico lo interrumpe.

-Está muerta ¿Verdad?- Contesta, noto por su expresión que intenta seguir manteniéndose serio

-Si… Por lo visto ella salvo a Mikan de un disparo ¿Por qué la llamas Yuka?- Pregunto, yo seguía esperando ansioso la respuesta

-Eso es algo que te contare más adelante, han pasado… muchas cosas.- Murmura, creía que se escaparía o algo a juzgar por su expresión pero el único que salió de la habitación fue Narumi, esas no son cosas propias de él, ya que se pasa los días dando saltitos y cantando por las clases.

-Tío, Mikan… ¿Sabéis algo de ella?- Pregunta, con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-Lo único que sabemos de ella es que esta en una de las sedes de la AAO- Responde, agachando la cabeza - por cierto Miko, he estado esperando estos cinco meses para darte esta carta de Mikan.- Dice, sacando una carta algo arrugada de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Miko.

 **Pov Miko.**

En cuanto abrí la carta reconocí la letra de mi hermana.

 _Querido Miko:_

 _Espero que no me odies por esto, pero entiéndeme, yo simplemente no podía dejar que te llevaran y ver como ibas muriendo poco a poco debido a tu alice, además los dos sabíamos que principalmente me querían a mí y que si te escondía no se preocuparían en buscarte. Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento, y que si muero quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mi, y por favor, no te culpes por esto, fue mi elección sacrificarme como tú has hecho muchas veces durante todos estos años, supongo que esta vez me tocaba a mí. Algún día escapare de aquí e iré a verte a Gakuen Alice, además seguro que nuestro tío estará haciendo todo lo posible para rescatarme._

 _Pd: Si vuelves a ver a Tsubasa y Hotaru, por favor diles lo mucho que los extraño y que no les culpo por irse._

 _Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo._

 _Tú hermana, Mikan._

Cuando termino de leer la carta estoy temblando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude protegerla? ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor soy?

-Miko, te dejaremos solo un tiempo, ve a mi despacho cuando quieras, tienes un plano de Gakuen Alice con los sitios a los que tienes que ir en tu mesilla.- Dice mi tío y sale de la habitación, cuando se va miro de reojo al chico que tengo al lado, que ha estado contemplando toda la situación concentrado.

-Supongo que ahora estarás muy confuso ¿no?- Pregunto, girándome para mirarle cara a cara.

-Hn- Responde, volviendo a leer su manga como si nada.

-No creas que no he visto tu mirada mientras hablábamos, no pretendas hacerte el desinteresado ahora- Suelto -Por cierto, soy Miko Yukihara, nos veremos pronto en clases- Saludo, y salgo por la ventana, supongo que pasaré la tarde por Gakuen Alice para investigar un poco y luego iré a hablar con mi tío.

La encontraré, lo prometo.

Ya he perdido a demasiada gente en mi vida, no puedo permitirme perderla a ella también, es lo único que me queda junto a mi tío, y sin ella ya no soy nada.

Empiezo a investigar los profundos bosques de Gakuen Alice, hasta que vuelvo a encontrarme con aquel chico pelinegro subido a un árbol, mirándome. ¿Cómo ha salido tan rápido del hospital?

-¿Buscas algo?- Pregunto, sin cambiar mi expresión, el baja del árbol de un salto limpio y se acerca a mí, agarrándome del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Que escondes?- Gruñe, mirándome fijamente, yo le agarro de la muñeca y le obligo a soltarme.

-¿Nadie te enseñó educación de pequeño?- Pregunto, levantando una ceja, veo que él se enfada aun más.

-No sé quién eres, pero no creas que puedes conmigo así como así, novato- Me amenaza y se da la vuelta para seguir por su camino, yo también decido hacer lo mismo. Asi que novato ¿Eh?.

-El chico en el fondo me cae bien, se ve… solitario- Pienso, y perdiéndome en mis pensamientos llego a un llano tranquilo, que me recuerda bastante al lugar en el que vi a mis padres cuando estaba inconsciente, hace tiempo.

Me siento bajo el árbol releyendo la carta de Mikan cuando sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido, me despierto por un grito cerca de la zona.

-Mikan- Murmuro, y voy corriendo hacia la voz, pero cuando llegue, solo veo a una chica dándole puñetazos a otro chico, y la verdad tiene bastante fuerza, el chico me suena de algo pero no le pude ver la cara porque estaba de espaldas, solo se que llevaba un gorro.

-Tsubasa también lo solía usar- Pienso, pero sería demasiada coincidencia encontrarlo tan rápido ¿No?. La chica se queda mirándome sorprendida, supongo que es porque estoy lleno de ramas y respiro entrecortadamente

-Oye chico, ¿estas bien?- Pregunta acercándose a mi, entonces hace que el chico se gire y pueda verle la cara, nos quedamos un buen rato mirándonos fijamente.

Era…

¿Era él?

-Oye Tsubasa, ¿Que es lo que pasa?- Pregunta la chica confusa.

¿Tsubasa?

-¿Miko?- Pregunta y yo asiento, sorprendido aun.


	17. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 19: Reencuentro.**

"Adolescentes somos por origen pero no somos lo que las normas rigen"

 **Pov Miko**

Me siento bajo el árbol releyendo la carta de Mikan cuando sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido, me despierto por un grito cerca de la zona.

-Mikan- Murmuro, y voy corriendo hacia la voz, pero cuando llegue, solo veo a una chica dándole puñetazos a otro chico, y la verdad tiene bastante fuerza, el chico me suena de algo pero no le pude ver la cara porque estaba de espaldas, solo sé que llevaba un gorro.

-Tsubasa también lo solía usar- Pienso, pero sería demasiada coincidencia encontrarlo tan rápido ¿No? La chica se queda mirándome sorprendida, supongo que es porque estoy lleno de ramas y respiro entrecortadamente

-Oye chico, ¿estas bien?- Pregunta acercándose a mí, entonces hace que el chico se gire y pueda verle la cara, nos quedamos un buen rato mirándonos fijamente.

Era…

¿Era él?

-Oye Tsubasa, ¿Que es lo que pasa?- Pregunta la chica confusa.

¿Tsubasa?

-¿Miko?- Pregunta y yo asiento, sorprendido aun, pero antes de que pueda decir algo corre a abrazarme.

-Yo… no me puedo creer que pueda volver a verte, tengo tantas cosas que explicaros- Murmura, y cuando me suelta susurra algo a la chica y ella se va, entonces va hacia un árbol lejano y se sienta en una de las raíces.

-¿Y Mikan? La echo mucho de menos también- Pregunta buscando desesperadamente con la mirada.

-Ella… la secuestró la AAO, llevan cinco meses buscándola- Digo casi en un susurro, decirlo aun me cuesta demasiado, veo él se queda sorprendido.

-Entonces ayudaré a buscarla, no le pasará nada, ella es fuerte y además, prometí verla otra vez ¿Recuerdas? - Dice, decidido.

-Gracias, aun no sabemos nada de ella y yo…- Murmuro, pero no puedo terminar la frase, no pude decir que fue mi culpa, que no la supe proteger.

-No te culpes, estoy seguro de que ella hizo lo más correcto, era torpe y tonta, pero muy prudente en situaciones críticas- Dice sonriendo mientras posa una mano sobre mi cabeza, como nos hacia cuando éramos niños.

-Lo sé… Ella siempre cuidaba más de los demás que de si misma.- Digo, con melancolía.

-Miko, la verdad que tengo tantas cosas que contarte, que no se si esperar a que Mikan esté aquí o…- Dice, poniéndose serio.

-Por ahora es mejor dejarlo así, es cierto que tengo dudas pero hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que necesito tiempo- Murmuro, mirando al cielo y concentrándome en escuchar el ruido del viento contra los arboles, es tan relajante.

-Mikan estará bien, confía en ella.- Sonríe, yo le devuelvo media sonrisa y decido irme hacia mi habitación.

 **Pov Tsubasa**

-Porque te aferras a esconder la tristeza, algún día tendrá que salir, Miko- Pienso mientras veo como se va alejando, solo está tratando de ser fuerte, pero por dentro se que está destrozado, acabara explotando… Y ahora que lo pienso no sé nada de su pasado tampoco, me pregunto qué fue de ellos.

-¿Quién era el, Tsubasa?- Pregunta Misaki, saliendo de entre los arbustos.

-Un viejo amigo- Respondo sonriendo, de lo que recibo un golpe.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?- Grito, tocándome el gran chichón de mi cabeza.

-Esto te pasa por no contarme las cosas- Exclama y se da media vuelta para irse

-¡Pero Misaki!- Lloriqueo tras ella.

 **Pov Miko**

Voy al despacho de mi tío, como acordamos esta mañana.

-Aquí está tu uniforme, mochila, las llaves de tu habitación, y la información necesaria- Dice mi tío, entregándome una bolsa negra con el signo GA grabado en dorado.

-Bueno, si eso es todo iré a mi habitación antes de que se haga de noche, adiós- Digo y me giro para salir.

-Miko, sobre lo de Mikan…- Murmura.

-Ya hablaremos sobre eso- Le interrumpo y salgo a mi habitación. Esta algo lejos y hay que pasar por el bosque, pero es más tranquila y merece la pena.

Es espaciosa y fresca, consta de dos plantas, como todas las habitaciones de estrellas especiales, tiene dos baños, una pequeña cocina abierta junto al salón, dos balcones y un dormitorio, mi tío consiguió sacar muchas de las cosas de mis padres, Mikan y mías que están guardadas en cajas en el salón, mañana supongo que las ordenare.

Decido irme a dormir ya que mañana seria mi primer día de clases, lo que me recuerda que volveré a ver a Hotaru de nuevo, y probablemente a ese chico pelinegro otra vez, supongo que me hare amigo de él, se ve parecido a mí en varios sentidos.

-Miko, estar triste no sirve de nada, tienes que ser fuerte y actuar como Mikan querría- Me digo, en un intento de darme ánimos antes de quedarme dormido.

 **Por la mañana.**

Me despierto sobre las siete y media y empiezo a prepararme, me doy una ducha rápida y me pongo el uniforme, desayuno y como no me queda mucho tiempo, decido tele transportarme con la piedra alice de Yuka a la entrada del salón de clases

-Bueno Miko, tu quédate aquí y cuando te presente entras- Oigo decir a Narumi mientras hecho un vistazo a la clase, como decía esta Hotaru y aquel chico pelinegro, al lado de un chico rubio acariciando un conejo.

Espero a que digan mi nombre y entro con la mirada clavada en Hotaru, quien aun no ha notado mi presencia.

-Soy Miko Yukihara y tengo 15 años- Digo, para después acercarme a Hotaru que no aparta su vista sorprendida de mí, me paro frente a ella y sonrió.

-Parece que no has cambiado mucho- Digo.

-Tu tampoco, ayer Tsubasa me lo conto todo- Murmura, volviendo a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Volverá- Contesto, más que para con verla a ella, para convencerme a mí

-Lo sé- Responde, dándome una pequeña sonrisa, puedo escuchar perfectamente como la gente susurra sobre nosotros, así que vuelvo al frente de la clase para responder algunas de las preguntas.

-Mis alices son agua, viento y manipulación, soy estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa- Digo, dejando a la mayoría de los alumnos boquiabiertos, sé que es porque muy inusual tener tantos alices, ya que la mayoría solo tiene uno, pero lo heredamos de mi madre, que tenía cuatro como Mikan.

Paseo la mirada por los asientos libres y me fijo en como todos me están haciendo señas para sentarme a su lado, pero yo voy a un sitio en concreto, las dos únicas personas (Sin contar a Hotaru que es esta concentrada en su invento) que no se interesan en que me siente a su lado, así que elijo el asiento entre el rubio con el conejo y el pelinegro, mientras trato de ignorar los gritos molestos de una chica a mi lado.

Es rubia y tiene los ojos azul bebé, seria guapa si no llevara tanto maquillaje y vistiera con de otra manera, lleva una falda tan corta que apenas le tapa nada, y más de la mitad de los botones de la camisa desabrochados, enseñando toda la ropa interior.

-Woah, ni un día y ya tienes admiradoras, me compadezco contigo, por cierto, soy Ruka Nogi.- Me dice el chico rubio de mi derecha, tendiéndome la mano mientras sonríe.

-Espero que no sea tan molestas siempre, ella y sus dos perritas falderas me van a dejar sordo- Respondo, mirando con molestia a las tres chicas gritando junto a mí.

-¿Podríais cerrar el pico ya? Sois muy molestas- Gruñe el pelinegro, y luego veo como se prende el pelo de las tres chicas y salen corriendo hacia el baño, así que supongo que su alice será el fuego, no me supondrá mucho derrotarlo.

\- Y el es Natsume Hyuuga, es un poco borde pero es su naturaleza, el en el fondo es buen chico- Ríe Ruka, mientras Natsume le echa una mala mirada.

¿Hyuuga? Recuerdo a mis padres nombrar ese apellido varias veces, tenian amistad con ellos pero yo solo lo vi una vez en el entierro de su madre cuando teníamos cuatro años, ella murió en un accidente de coche dejándolos a su padre él y su hermana de un año solos.

-¿Así que tu eres el nuevo? Yo soy Kokoro Yome, y está loca de aquí se llama Sumire Shoda- Oigo decir a un chico de pelo rubio, seguidamente la una chica de pelo verde, supongo que Sumire, le lanza un puñetazo y Kokoro acaba estampado en la pared, la verdad es que parecen un dúo cómico.

-Nosotras dos somos Anna Umenomiya y Nonoko Ogasawara, encantadas- Dicen dos chicas, una peli rosa y otra peli azul, les devuelvo media sonrisa y noto como se sonrojan.

Nunca he sido un niño con muchos amigos, siempre he estado solo o con algún amigo que acababa enfadándose al mes por mi frio comportamiento, de hecho yo era cálido pocas veces, con Mikan mis padres, Tsubasa y Hotaru, así que no espero llevarme bien con todo el mundo, pero si quiero olvidar el pasado debo cambiar algunas cosas, y esta es mi oportunidad.

…

…

…

 **Dos meses después. Pov Miko**

Pensé que iba a ser mas difícil, pero antes de finalizar esa semana yo ya estaba integrado perfectamente en el grupo y dos meses después me he convertido en el mejor amigo de Natsume y Ruka, por otro lado llevo dos meses en una busca de Mikan sin rastro, cada vez que me mandan a una sede de la AAO busco algún rastro de ella pero es como si no existiera.

Aun no les he contado nada de Mikan o mi pasado, el único que sabe que Mikan existe es Natsume, intentaron preguntarme innumerables veces la primera semana pero yo siempre escapaba de la pregunta así que acabaron cansándose de preguntar.

Ahora me dirigía algo asustado al despacho de mi tío, ya que me había llamado para que fuera a visitarle, pero se le notaba la voz ronca, dijo que tenía una noticia importante que darme, y por el tono de voz que estaba usando no era para nada buena, llego a su despacho y espero a que me de permiso para pasar. Cuando entro veo a Narumi y el director con los ojos vidriosos, me indican que me siente en la silla y ellos hacen lo mismo.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, tío?- Pregunto asustado, no me esperaba nada bueno.

-Es sobre Mikan- Responde, antes de que Narumi salga del despacho, llorando.

¿Mikan?


	18. Hermana

**Heeeeey! Aquí llegue de nuevo n.n Como en algún momento Miko tendría que hablar sobre Mikan ¿Qué mejor momento que en el que va a ocurrir? Ademas Natsume estará también n.n**

 **Por cierto, ya llevamos 20 capítulos! Dios cada vez estoy más cerca de terminar mi primera historia (Aun que queda mucho todavía, tengo varias ideas en mente, para alargar el romance de nuestros dos próximos tortolitos todo lo que pueda) Ademas cuando termine tendré que revisarla entera para cambiar algunos datos que no encajan o mejorar los primeros capítulos (Si es que averiguo como modificar capítulos)**

 **Espero que os guste!**

 **Capitulo 20: Hermana.**

" _La vida es hundirse o nadar_ "

Ahora me dirigía algo asustado al despacho de mi tío, ya que me había llamado con para que fuera a visitarle, pero se le notaba la voz ronca, dijo que tenía una noticia importante que darme, y por el tono de voz que estaba usando no era para nada buena, llego a su despacho y espero a que me de permiso para pasar. Cuando entro veo a Narumi y el director con los ojos vidriosos, me indican que me siente en la silla y ellos hacen lo mismo.

-¿De qué querías hablarme tío?- Pregunto asustado, no me esperaba nada bueno de esta situación.

-Es sobre Mikan- Responde, antes de que Narumi salga del despacho, llorando.

¿Mikan? ¿La habrán encontrado? No creo que ese sea el caso, si no estarían de mejor humor.

-¿La habéis encontrado?-Pregunto, una pizca de esperanza aparece en mí, pero pronto se desvanece.

-Hace un rato nos acaba de llegar una noticia nueva de ella…Está muerta, Miko- Le oigo decir, intentando no cambiar su fachada seria, yo no reacciono, simplemente no puedo pensar en nada mas que en la palabra _muerta_ una y otra vez.

-Tiene que ser mentira, ella, ella no puede estar muerta.- Murmuro, apretando los puños para calmar la impotencia, tanto que se me vuelven blancos, pero no me importa.

 _Ella me lo prometió._ Pienso, recordando la carta que me escribió.

-Un infiltrado en la una de las sedes de la AAO encontró archivos en el despacho de Kounji sobre la muerte de Mikan, la estaban utilizando para que sacara los alices malditos que Yuka implanto en Kounji pero, al parecer ella se negó y la enviaron a una emboscada, el edificio… explotó cuando ella estaba dentro, no hay rastro de ella, ni cuerpo ni señales de que hubiera sobrevivido.- Dice, levantándose de su silla para pararse frente a la ventana, seguramente para que no le vea llorar.

 _Mi padre_

 _Mi madre_

 _Y Mikan._

Ya he perdido todo lo que solía ser mi familia, no me queda nada.

No soporto estar más allí, así que salgo corriendo del despacho antes de que mi tío pueda detenerme y voy en dirección al bosque, el único sitio donde podre estar tranquilo ya que las lágrimas amenazan con caer aun que luche contra ellas. Corro sin detenerme hasta llegar a la parte profunda del bosque y me paro frente a un gran árbol.

-Mikan- Susurro, y empiezo a dar puñetazos al árbol ignorando las punzadas de dolor que me recorren por los brazos, los recuerdos de cuando aun éramos una familia feliz empiezan a correr por mi mente, estoy tan confuso que ya no me importa romper mi fachada y ponerme a llorar, así que dejo que las lagrimas fluyan libremente, no lloro desde que papa murió, y ahora Mikan yo…

-IDIOTA, ME PROMETISTE QUE VOLVERIAS- Grito, golpeando el árbol hasta que una mano me detiene.

Natsume.

 **Pov Natsume**

Estaba en mi árbol Sakura leyendo un manga cuando vi a Miko correr hacia la parte profunda del bosque, y por curiosidad decido seguirlo, además se veía preocupado, me escondo tras un árbol y me sorprendo cuando veo que empieza a golpear un árbol ¿Qué se supone que hace? Iba a ir a detenerlo cuando oí que susurraba algo que no lograba entender muy bien.

¿Mikan? Recuerdo que en el hospital hablaron de ella pero él nunca nos la menciono, ni a ella ni nada de su pasado. Luego lo oigo gritar y golpear más fuerte y esta vez sí lo detengo, me esperaba que se enfadase, ya que tiene un carácter muy fuerte y terco pero en lugar de ello me miro y cayó al suelo, justo como lo hizo el primer día que nos conocimos, de rodillas escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Estaba… estaba llorando. Es la primera vez que muestra un signo de debilidad desde que lo conozco, ¿quien será ella que es capaz de hacerle llorar? Si le preguntara ahora probablemente me ignoraría así que me siento a su lado y espero a que se calme. No pasa mucho tiempo así que cuando termina se sienta apoyado en el árbol, le miro de reojo y veo que tiene los ojos rojos y la cara mojada, además de las manos ensangrentadas pero parece no importarle lo mas mínimo.

-No arreglaras nada así- Le digo, y veo como aprieta fuertemente los puños.

-¿Quieres saber quién es ella?- Pregunta, y yo asiento intrigado.

-Ella… era mi hermana pequeña, mi gemela de hecho, y sé que suena raro que dos gemelos tengan diferente genero pero es posible, era una de las razones por la que estábamos tan unidos, a ella la secuestró la AAO por sacrificarse por mi antes de que mi tío viniera a rescatarnos y ahora esta… muerta- Murmura, luchando para que no se le rompa la voz, yo me quedo callado, sorprendido aun, por esa razón estaba tan impotente, el ver como un ser querido muere y que no puedas hacer nada…

-Ella… era muy optimista y siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, se pasaba la mayor parte del día sonriendo, al igual que mi padre, era un poco terca y torpe pero siempre se preocupaba mas por las otras personas que de ella misma, tenía un don, ella siempre logro hacerme sonreír por muy serio que estuviera, y …ahora la necesito tanto, que no soy capaz de asimilar que ya no está, a pesar de que me prometió que volvería- Dice, con la mirada fija en un pájaro posado en una rama, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-No fue tu culpa.- Murmuro, el aparta su mirada del pájaro y se centra en mis ojos, con una sonrisa triste

-Si, sí que lo fue, no supe protegerla y por eso… tuvo que sufrir tanto- Dice lentamente, como si temiera el tema.

-¿Y tus padres- Pregunto, intrigado

-Mi padre murió cuando Mikan y yo éramos pequeños y mi madre… la perdí hace mucho tiempo, ya solo me queda mi tío- Responde, creo que no hice bien en preguntar eso, ya que a pesar de que debe ser doloroso él responde a cada una de mis preguntas, las diga o no.

-Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeño, en un accidente de coche- Murmuro, no sé porque pero tenía la necesidad de decir algo sobre mi pasado también.

-Lo sé, estuvimos en su entierro, cuando Ruka dijo tu apellido en seguida recordé que mis padres lo habían nombrado varias veces, eran viejos amigos- Dice, antes de que se forme un silencio incómodo.

-Aun te quedan muchas cosas que saber sobre mi pasado, entiendo tu intriga pero… aun no es tiempo de que lo sepas todo- Murmura antes de levantarse e irse hacia los dormitorios, no lo detengo, sé que no querría que fuese con él, así que lo dejo solo ya que probablemente ira a visitar a Imai y Tsubasa.

 **Pov Miko**

Decidí ir a mi habitación para estar solo un rato y luego ir a visitar a Hotaru y Tsubasa, pero en cuanto cierro la puerta y enciendo la luz veo a Hotaru dispararme con su Baka-kun unas ocho veces, dejándome en el suelo, estaba llorando así que supongo que se entero de la noticia.

-ME PROMETISTE PROTEGERLA, MENTIROSO- Grita y yo me levanto sin ninguna emoción notable, ni tristeza ni alegría ni impotencia, nada. Ella se pone en posición de dispararme otra vez cuando Tsubasa sale de la nada y la detiene.

-No te sentirás mejor así, Hotaru- Le dice y ella esconde la pistola.

-Lo siento…Es que yo… aun no logro asimilarlo- Susurra, para después taparse la cara con las manos y empezar a llorar de nuevo. Un rato después se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación, aun que logre oír una disculpa antes de que saliera por la puerta. Tsubasa se acerca a una estantería donde hay una foto de nosotros cuatro, Hotaru, Mikan el y yo, con una sonrisa triste.

-Aun no puedo creer que todo haya acabado así, tenía tantas cosas que explicarle.- Murmura, dejando la foto en su sitio pero sin apartar la mirada.

-Os fuisteis porque vuestros padres decidieron llevaros a Gakuen Alice ¿Verdad?- Pregunto y el asiente.

-¿No se os ocurrió decirnos que os ibais? ¿Y porque no nos llevaron si también éramos alices?- Exclamo, cruzándome de brazos, todo habría sido diferente si nuestros padres hubieran decidido que fuéramos con ellos.

-Es mejor que te sientes, porque es larga- Murmura y los dos vamos al sofá, nos ponemos cómodos y empieza a hablar

-Unos años después de que llegué decidí preguntarle a tu tío y después de insistirle una semana el me lo conto todo, tu madre vino aquí cuando ella tenía siete años, por esa época Kounji ya tenía echado un ojo en ella debido a sus cuatro alices, pero tu tío pudo mantenerla protegida hasta los quince años gracias a tu padre, a los quince tu padre se pudo declarar a tu madre y ella se quedo embarazada de vosotros dos, pero un día antes de su graduación Kounji le tendió una trampa para obtener los alices de tu madre, así que ella utilizo su alice en él y le inserto una piedra con un alice que le convertía en un niño de doce años, matándolo poco a poco si no era extraída. Cuando Kounji se entero de que Mikan había heredado los mismos alices que su madre era peligroso que la academia supiera de vosotros así que os escondieron en el pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos, desapercibido por los alices, hasta que lograron encontraros debido a la fuerza del alice de Mikan, cuatro alices eran demasiado fáciles de percibir. Kounji secuestró a Mikan en la AAO para que tu tío no pudiera interferir en sus planes, así que supongo que Kounji se cansó de que Mikan se negara a extraer la piedra.- Dice, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y se forma un silencio incomodo hasta que Tsubasa decide ponerse de pie.

-Es mejor que me vaya antes de que anochezca, si necesitas algo llámame…no tienes que pasar por todo esto solo, Miko.- Susurra y se va, entonces cojo un vaso de agua de la mesa y lo estampo contra la pared

-Porque…- Murmuro y caigo de rodillas al suelo, cuando me desperté al día siguiente lo único que recordaba era que me había quedado dormido en el suelo, ese día falte a clases, pero sabía que Narumi y mi tío lo entenderían, no me apetecía ver a nadie, además Natsume y Hotaru lo sabían así que lograrían convencer a los demás para que no vinieran a ver como estoy.

 **Fin.**

 **Puede que ahora estéis un poquito confusos con Mikan, pero en vez de resolver vuestras dudas hare que esperéis a próximo capitulo jsjs,en el que se resolverán todas las dudas por lo que intentare no tardar mucho.**

 **Necesitaba incluir estas escenas en la historias, son demasiado cutes pls**

 **REVIEWS!**


	19. ¿Mikan?

**Capitulo 20: Hermana.**

" _La vida es hundirse o nadar_ "

Ahora me dirigía algo asustado al despacho de mi tío, ya que me había llamado con para que fuera a visitarle, pero se le notaba la voz ronca, dijo que tenía una noticia importante que darme, y por el tono de voz que estaba usando no era para nada buena, llego a su despacho y espero a que me de permiso para pasar. Cuando entro veo a Narumi y el director con los ojos vidriosos, me indican que me siente en la silla y ellos hacen lo mismo.

-¿De qué querías hablarme tío?- Pregunto asustado, no me esperaba nada bueno de esta situación.

-Es sobre Mikan- Responde, antes de que Narumi salga del despacho, llorando.

¿Mikan? ¿La habrán encontrado? No creo que ese sea el caso, si no estarían de mejor humor.

-¿La habéis encontrado?-Pregunto, una pizca de esperanza aparece en mí, pero pronto se desvanece.

-Hace un rato nos acaba de llegar una noticia nueva de ella…Está muerta, Miko- Le oigo decir, intentando no cambiar su fachada seria, yo no reacciono, simplemente no puedo pensar en nada mas que en la palabra _muerta_ dando tumbos en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Tiene que ser mentira, ella, ella no puede estar muerta.- Murmuro, apretando los puños para calmar la impotencia, tanto que se me vuelven blancos, pero no me importa.

 _Ella me lo prometió._ Pienso, recordando la carta que me escribió.

-Un infiltrado en la una de las sedes de la AAO encontró archivos en el despacho de Kounji sobre la muerte de Mikan, la estaban utilizando para que sacara los alices malditos que Yuka implanto en Kounji pero, al parecer ella se negó y la enviaron a una emboscada, el edificio… explotó cuando ella estaba dentro, no hay rastro de ella, ni cuerpo ni señales de que hubiera sobrevivido.- Dice, levantándose de su silla para pararse frente a la ventana, seguramente para que no le vea llorar.

 _Mi padre,_

 _Mi madre,_

 _Y ahora Mikan._

Ya he perdido todo lo que solía ser mi familia, no me queda nada.

No soporto estar más allí, así que salgo corriendo del despacho antes de que mi tío pueda detenerme y voy en dirección al bosque, el único sitio donde podre estar tranquilo ya que las lágrimas amenazan con caer aun que luche contra ellas. Corro sin detenerme hasta llegar a la parte profunda del bosque y me paro frente a un gran árbol.

-Mikan- Susurro, y empiezo a dar puñetazos al árbol ignorando las punzadas de dolor que me recorren por los brazos, los recuerdos de cuando aun éramos una familia feliz empiezan a correr por mi mente, estoy tan confuso que ya no me importa romper mi fachada y ponerme a llorar, así que dejo que las lagrimas fluyan libremente, no lloro desde que papa murió, y ahora Mikan yo…

-¡Idiota! ¡Me prometiste que volverías!- Grito, golpeando el árbol hasta que una mano me detiene.

Natsume.

 **Pov Natsume**

Estaba en mi árbol Sakura leyendo un manga cuando vi a Miko correr hacia la parte profunda del bosque, y por curiosidad decido seguirlo, además se veía preocupado, me escondo tras un árbol y me sorprendo cuando veo que empieza a golpear un árbol ¿Qué se supone que hace? Iba a ir a detenerlo cuando oí que susurraba algo que no lograba entender muy bien.

¿Mikan? Recuerdo que en el hospital hablaron de ella pero él nunca nos la menciono, ni a ella ni nada de su pasado. Luego lo oigo gritar y golpear más fuerte y esta vez sí lo detengo, me esperaba que se enfadase, ya que tiene un carácter muy fuerte y terco pero en lugar de ello me miró y cayó al suelo, justo como lo hizo el primer día que nos conocimos, de rodillas escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Estaba… estaba llorando. Es la primera vez que muestra un signo de debilidad desde que lo conozco, ¿Quien será ella que es capaz de hacerle llorar? Si le preguntara ahora probablemente me ignoraría así que me siento a su lado y espero a que se calme. No pasa mucho tiempo y cuando termina se sienta apoyado en el árbol, le miro de reojo y veo que tiene los ojos rojos y la cara mojada, además de las manos ensangrentadas pero parece no importarle lo mas mínimo.

-No arreglaras nada así- Le digo, y veo como aprieta fuertemente los puños.

-No ví otra forma de calmar la impotencia- Responde como si nada.

-Ella debe ser muy importante para ti ¿Cierto? Nunca te vi mostrar ningún signo de debilidad tan fácilmente- Salto, formando un largo silencio por su parte.

-¿Quieres saber quién es ella?- Pregunta, y yo asiento intrigado.

-Ella… era mi hermana pequeña, mi gemela de hecho, y sé que suena raro que dos gemelos tengan diferente genero pero es posible, era una de las razones por la que estábamos tan unidos, a ella la secuestró la AAO por sacrificarse por mi antes de que mi tío viniera a rescatarnos y ahora esta… muerta- Murmura, luchando para que no se le rompa la voz, yo me quedo callado, sorprendido aun, por esa razón estaba tan impotente, el ver como un ser querido muere y que no puedas hacer nada…

-Ella… era muy optimista y siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, se pasaba la mayor parte del día sonriendo, al igual que mi padre, era un poco terca y torpe pero siempre se preocupaba mas por las otras personas que de ella misma y aunque cambió, ella tenía un don, siempre logro hacerme sonreír por muy serio que estuviera, y …ahora la necesito tanto, que no soy capaz de asimilar que ya no está, a pesar de que me prometió que volvería- Dice, con la mirada fija en un pájaro posado en una rama, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-No fue tu culpa.- Murmuro, el aparta su mirada del pájaro y se centra en mis ojos, con una sonrisa triste.

-Si, sí que lo fue, no supe protegerla y por eso… tuvo que sufrir tanto- Dice lentamente, como si temiera el tema.

-¿Y tus padres?- Pregunto, intrigado.

-Muertos, ya solo me queda mi tío- Responde, creo que no hice bien en preguntar eso, ya que a pesar de que debe ser doloroso él responde a cada una de mis preguntas, las pregunte en voz alta o no.

-Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeño, murió de cáncer- Murmuro, no sé porque pero tenía la necesidad de decir algo sobre mi pasado también.

-Lo sé, estuvimos en su entierro, cuando Ruka dijo tu apellido en seguida recordé que mis padres lo habían nombrado varias veces, eran viejos amigos- Dice, antes de que se forme un silencio incómodo.

-Aun te quedan muchas cosas que saber sobre mi pasado, entiendo tu intriga pero… aun no es tiempo de que lo sepas todo.- Murmura antes de levantarse e irse hacia los dormitorios, no lo detengo, sé que no querría que fuese con él, así que lo dejo solo ya que probablemente ira a visitar a Imai y Tsubasa.

 **Pov Miko**

Decidí ir a mi habitación para estar solo un rato y luego ir a visitar a Hotaru y Tsubasa, pero en cuanto cierro la puerta y enciendo la luz veo a Hotaru dispararme con su Baka-kun unas ocho veces, dejándome en el suelo, estaba llorando así que supongo que se entero de la noticia.

-¡Me prometiste protegerla, mentiroso!- Grita y yo me levanto sin ninguna emoción notable, ni tristeza ni alegría ni impotencia, nada. Ella se pone en posición de dispararme otra vez cuando Tsubasa sale de la nada y la detiene.

-No te sentirás mejor así, Hotaru- Le dice y ella guarda la pistola.

-Lo siento…es que yo… aun no logro asimilarlo- Susurra, para después taparse la cara con las manos y empezar a llorar de nuevo. Un rato después se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación, aun que logre oír una disculpa antes de que saliera por la puerta. Tsubasa se acerca a una estantería donde hay una foto de nosotros cuatro, Hotaru, Mikan, el y yo, con una sonrisa triste.

-Aun no puedo creer que todo haya acabado así, tenía tantas cosas que explicarle.- Murmura, dejando la foto en su sitio pero sin apartar la mirada.

-Os fuisteis porque vuestros padres decidieron llevaros a Gakuen Alice ¿Verdad?- Pregunto y el asiente.

-¿No se os ocurrió decirnos que os ibais? ¿Y porque no nos llevaron si también éramos alices?- Exclamo, cruzándome de brazos, todo habría sido diferente si nuestros padres hubieran decidido que fuéramos con ellos.

-Supongo que ya es hora de contártelo, es mejor que te sientes, porque es larga- Murmura y los dos vamos al sofá, nos ponemos cómodos y empieza a hablar.

-Unos años después de que llegué decidí preguntarle a tu tío y después de insistirle una semana el me lo conto todo, tu madre vino aquí cuando ella tenía siete años, por esa época Kounji ya tenía echado un ojo en ella debido a sus cuatro alices, pero tu tío pudo mantenerla protegida hasta los quince años gracias a tu padre, a los quince tu padre se pudo declarar a tu madre y ella se quedo embarazada de vosotros dos, pero un día antes de su graduación Kounji le tendió una trampa para obtener los alices de tu madre, así que ella utilizo su alice en él y le insertó una piedra con un alice que le convertía en un niño de doce años, matándolo poco a poco si no era extraída. Cuando Kounji se entero de que Mikan había heredado los mismos alices que su madre era peligroso que la academia supiera de vosotros así que os escondieron en el pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos, desapercibido por los alices, hasta que lograron encontraros debido a la fuerza del alice de Mikan, cuatro alices eran demasiado fáciles de percibir. Kounji secuestró a Mikan en la AAO para que tu tío no pudiera interferir en sus planes, así que supongo que Kounji se cansó de que Mikan se negara a extraer la piedra.- Dice, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y se forma un silencio incomodo hasta que Tsubasa decide ponerse de pie, pero antes de irse lo detengo.

-¿Por qué os fuisteis?- Pregunto, intrigado.

-Cuantos mas alices hubiera en el pueblo mas fácil seria encontraros a Mikan y a ti, por lo que decidimos irnos a Gakuen Alice ya que, de todos modos estaríamos mas seguros aquí.- Contesta -Es mejor que me vaya antes de que anochezca, si necesitas algo llámame…no tienes que pasar por todo esto solo, Miko.- Susurra y se va, entonces cojo un vaso de agua de la mesa y lo estampo contra la pared

-Porque…- Murmuro y caigo de rodillas al suelo, cuando me desperté al día siguiente lo único que recordaba era que me había quedado dormido en el suelo, ese día falte a clases, pero sabía que Narumi y mi tío lo entenderían, no me apetecía ver a nadie, además Natsume y Hotaru lo sabían así que lograrían convencer a los demás para que no vinieran a ver como estaba.

Como dije, ese día nadie fue a visitarme, ni siquiera me mandaron un mensaje, por lo que Natsume y Hotaru se habrían inventando una excusa para dejarme en paz por hoy, asi que paso la tarde buscando información sobre Mikan, pero es como si nunca hubiera existido, han borrado su existencia.


End file.
